


Pas d'oiseaux dans le ciel aujourd'hui

by sugarypiment



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dissociation, Domestic Violence, Halloween, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, flash deserves better, peter is a sweatheart
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarypiment/pseuds/sugarypiment
Summary: Flash haïssait le lycée. Il haïssait l'arrivée de l'automne. Il haïssait tout.Surtout Peter Parker.





	1. Le plus grands des connards

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire se situe un peu avant Far From Home, les personnages secondaires et professeurs sont tirés des comics!  
La taille des chapitres variera probablement par la suite.

Peter Parker était, sans le moindre doute, le plus grand des connards que le Monde ait pu connaître.

Il avait ces manies détestables de se montrer comme étant supérieur aux autres par ses connaissances intellectuelles qu’il n’hésitait pas à déployer ouvertement autour de lui. Une main levée par si, un vingt sur vingt par là. Oh Peter, vous êtes tellement brillant !  
À vomir.  
Mais là n’était qu’un détail infime de la personnalité irritante du garçon.  
  
Il avait ce genre de foutus sourires, toujours incertain, qu’il lançait à tout va pour rendre la situation à son avantage. Ces sourires auxquels personne ne voulait dire non. Auxquels personnes ne pouvait dire non.  
Ça crevait les yeux. Le type était un putain d’hypocrite. Un manipulateur. Pensait-il vraiment que le chocolat de ses prunelles avait une influence quelconque sur ce que les gens pensaient de lui ? 

Et puis, le plus détestable de tout; c’était un authentique Loser. Non, vraiment.  
La définition du dictionnaire avait été rédigée en le regardant, à coup sûr. Un perdant, un raté, un paumé.  
Avec ces stupides t-shirts, ces stupides baskets aux lacets défaits, ces stupides sweat-shirts faisant trois fois sa taille.  
Pathétique.

Et il déambulait là, comme un chiot égaré dans les couloirs du bahut, fixant ses chaussures et bousculant inconsciemment les autres étudiants. À croire que même mettre un pied devant l'autre correctement, il n’y parvenait pas.  
Putain d’incompétent.  
Putain de Pénis Parker.

Il voulait le cogner. Écraser son poing contre ce visage à tout point impeccable. Abolir son foutu sourire confus, et ses prunelles immenses gorgées d'incertitude.

Qu’il arrête une fois pour toute de s’excuser à profusion. De bafouiller devant la classe, de tirer les manches trop longues de ses vêtements. Qu’il arrête de rire avec son idiot de copain, encore plus pathétique que lui.  
Qu’il arrête de baisser les yeux en le croisant.

Arrête de baisser les yeux. Regarde-moi.  
  
_Regarde-moi._

Oui, Peter Parker était vraiment le plus grand des connards.

* * *

« Tu es un bon garçon. Un très bon garçon. »

Le murmure est étouffant, partout à la fois. L’odeur de l’alcool lui envahit la gorge, l’esprit, les poumons.  
Tout est trop bruyant, silencieux. Nauséabonde.  
  
Tout est trop.

« Eugène. Tu m’entends, quand je te parle ? »

Une main passe sur son visage et le garçon retient son souffle. Sa joue le brûle encore de la claque reçue, une ombre pivoine apparaissant petit à petit sur sa pommette.  
Le regard de Flash se pose sur le verre de vin qui pend de façon nonchalante entre les doigts fins de sa mère. Une goûte du liquide pourpre glisse depuis le fond de celui-ci pour terminer sa course sur le carrelage en damier.

« Espèce de bon à rien. »

Le miel de la voix de sa mère se transforme abruptement en glaçon. Le transperçant comme une épine, le paralysant.

La femme en robe de soirée se lève dans un claquement de langue irrité.

« Tu m’as ruiné, tu le sais, ça ? »

Flash hoche aveuglément la tête. Chaque mot semble venir en écho depuis la pièce voisine.

« Tu m’as rendu affreuse. Malheureuse. Et après, c’est moi qui devrai me sentir coupable ? Tu essaies de me rendre encore plus triste que je ne le suis déjà ? »

La gorge du garçon est serrée. Ses ongles s’enfoncent dans les paumes de ses propres mains, perçant la chaire.

« C’est à cause de toi si ton père et moi ne nous aimons plus. »

La phrase le frappe en plein visage comme un coup de poing.  
Il aurait voulu s'échapper.  
Disparaître. Ne plus jamais devoir lever ses yeux sur le visage déformé par les larmes de sa chère et tendre mère.  
Son maquillage coule le long de ses traits. Son rouge à lèvre est éparpillé. Son visage a pris une teinte pivoine, à croire qu’elle allait éclater à tout instant.

« Va dans ta chambre, trésor. »

Sa voix est brisée, méconnaissable. Flash aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Il quitta la pièce en titubant.  
Tout est trop.

Tout est assourdissant.

_Tout est trop._

Devant le miroir de sa chambre, Flash ne se reconnaît pas. La marque d’une main baguée rougit sa joue. Il devra mettre des glaçons dessus pour qu’elle disparaisse avant le matin.

La main du garçon passe à travers ses propres cheveux sombres. Ils ont poussés trop vite. Il déteste ça. Il aurait voulu les couper, ici et maintenant.  
Il déteste ça. Il déteste ça.

L’obscurité dévore les murs de sa chambre trop grande pour lui, tout comme le silence. Pourtant, il ressent la brûlante sensation de devoir se boucher les oreilles.  
  


Taisez-vous tous.

* * *

« Yo, Parker! Tu l’as dégoté où ce t-shirt ridicule ? Chez ma grand-mère ? »

Des ralliements dérisoires résonnèrent dans le local de Physique, Peter évitant les regards tout en s’avançant entre les bancs.

« Ne les écoute pas, mec. Je trouve ton t-shirt super stylé ! »

Ned accompagna ses propos d’un pouce en l’air, le garçon aux cheveux châtains le remerciant d’un sourire tout en prenant place à ses côtés.

Dans l’arrière-plan, Flash fit rouler ses yeux. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Vous attendez quoi pour vous rouler une pelle ? »

D’autres rires s’élevèrent, Ned se retournant pour présenter son majeur dans un faux rictus au provocateur comme s’il s’agissait d’un cadeau de Noël.

« Suce ton père, Flash. »

Les yeux de Flash s’ouvrirent de surprise dans un sourire faussement choqué, des exclamations enjouées s’élevant autour d’eux.

« Est-ce que c’est possible d’avoir un peu de silence dans cette salle de classe ? »

Le professeur de Physique à la démarche fatiguée laissa tomber sa lourde sacoche sur son bureau.

Le calme revint aussitôt dans le local, les rires se transformant en murmures, avant de s’éteindre entièrement.

Alors que le bruit de la craie crissant déjà contre le tableau s’élevait dans le local, Flash laissa un soupir exaspéré lui échapper. Il haïssait le cours de Physique.  
Il haïssait le lycée.

Il haïssait tout.  
  
Surtout Peter Parker.

Son attention se posa une poignée de secondes sur le dos du garçon qui prenait déjà note devant lui.  
La forme des épaules de celui-ci se dessinait sous le pan de tissus de son stupide t-shirt.  
Quel nul.  
Flash remonta ses prunelles le long de la colonne vertébrale de Peter, s’éternisant un instant sur ses omoplates pour terminer sa course sur sa nuque. Quelques boucles châtaines retombaient hasardeusement sur celle-ci.

Peter se retourna, le désagréable sentiment d'être observé le faisant broncher, et Flash ne put que baisser ses yeux par réflexe.

Espèce de con.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres porta son porte mine à sa bouche, mordillant nerveusement le bout de celui-ci.

Il le détestait.  


_Il se détestait._

* * *

« Les bleus, vous allez sur le terrain ! L’équipe rouge, prenez leur place sur le banc. Allez on se bouge! »

Un coup de sifflet s’éleva à travers la plaine et les étudiants se dispersèrent au pas de course.

« Bonne merde, Parker. »

Lança Flash dans une pointe d’ironie dérisoire, bousculant d'un coup d'épaule le garçon châtain qui manqua de trébucher.  
Peter jeta un regard irrité par-dessus son épaule, Ned donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami tout en lui sifflant quelque chose à l’oreille.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Flash fit grincer ses dents, prenant place sur le banc aux côtés de ses coéquipiers. Quel ennuie.

Un second coup de sifflet, et le batteur fit se rencontrer la batte métallique et la balle dans un claquement vif. Des exclamations s’élevèrent sur le terrain, les joueurs se mettant en mouvement.

« Allez les bleus ! »

Flash laissa reposer son menton dans la paume de sa main, suivant d'un œil égaré la partie de base-ball qui se déroulait devant lui.

Brad fonçait dans une course cadencée d’une base à l’autre, visant le Home Run alors que parallèlement, l’équipe jaune semblait incapable d’attraper la balle qui volait encore par dessus leurs nez.

« Parker, concentre-toi un peu ! »

Le garçon appelé qui discutait avec son ami sur le terrain se mit aussitôt en mouvement, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de décharge électrique.

« Vas-y Brad ! »

Flash suivit des yeux Peter qui s’empara de la balle en cuire qui roulait à quelques mètres de ses pieds, la lançant d’un geste puissant en direction de la base suivant.

Aussi maladroit semblait-il, cet idiot était tout de même plutôt doué en ce qui concernait les activités physiques, Flash devait l'admettre. 

La balle lancée par le garçon arriva d'une façon presque calculée jusqu'au batteur, celui-ci l'attrapant au vol. Des clameurs triomphantes éclatèrent dans l'air, Brad s’interrompant dans sa course effrénée en pestant face à sa pittoresque défaite.

« Et c’est un point pour les jaunes ! »

Le sifflet de Jacoby s’éleva pour annoncer la fin de cette première manche, les joueurs regagnant un à un leur emplacement précédent.

« Tu gères Parker ! »

Ned offrit un high-five à son ami qui lui rendit dans un sourire enjoué.

Flash fit se croiser ses bras sur son torse dans un roulement d'yeux exaspérés.  
Ned était encore plus idiot que son ami le taré. À eux deux, ils devaient former l'entièreté d'une cellule. C'était ridicule.

La partie de base-ball s'éternisa pendant encore la moitié de l'heure d'éducation physique, les étudiants lançant des exclamations à tout va au rythme que la balle volait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain.

La brise d'un début d'octobre sifflait des paroles incompréhensibles à travers les herbes hautes du terrain de base-ball. Les rayons du soleil rougissaient les feuilles tombantes des arbres, et les journées se faisaient plus courtes.  
L'automne était arrivé.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail, tout le monde. »

Des frappes dans les dos en signe d'éloges furent accompagnées par des plaintes de soulagements, les étudiants se dirigeant en harde en direction des les vestiaires.

« Hey, Parker. »

Brad s'avança en direction de l'appelé qui sembla pâlir à vue d’œil. 

Les regards des étudiants furent attirés comme des mouches sur les deux camarades de classe qui se faisaient face dans les vestiaires.

La main de Brad se tendit en direction de Peter.

« C'était une bonne partie. »

L'expression de Peter se métamorphosa de l'inquiétude à la perplexité, pour conclure sur un sourire enchanté. Il empoigna la main qui lui était tendue.

« Je suis d'accord ! »

La surprise des autres étudiants planait comme un étrange courant d'air, déçus de ne pas avoir pu assister à une bon petit cassage de gueule journalier.

Un sentiment de frustration tordait le ventre de Flash, et il fit claquer la porte de son propre casier dans un regard en coin en direction de Peter.

Le garçon retira son t-shirt tout en discutant avec Ned d'une mine enchantée.  
Oh putain.

Depuis quand ce type avait-il gagné autant de muscles ? D’où est-ce qu'il sortait ça ? C’était comme s’ils étaient apparus du jour au lendemain. Et il fallait dire que la garçon cachait plutôt bien son jeu, avec ses stupides sweat-shirts immenses et sa posture courbée.  
Pas que Flash aurait pu voir la différence. Il ne le regardait pas autant. Il ne le regardait pas du tout, d'ailleurs.  
Ça serai flippant.

Pour la seconde fois, Peter leva son regard chocolat en sa direction, et Flash sentit une sensation de brûlure s'emparer de son visage. L'imbécile oubliait toujours qu'il stagnait trop longtemps lorsqu'il s'égarait dans ses réflexions.  
D'un geste casuel Flash s'empara de son sac à bandoulière, fermant son casier à clé derrière lui tout en détournant les yeux.

Les prunelles de Peter qui ne semblaient pas s'être détachées de lui lui brûlaient le dos.

« Yo Flash, tu nous accompagne ? On va au terrain de basket du parc. »

Flash enfouit les clés de son casier dans la poche de son pantalon, portant son attention sur Jason qui s'était appuyé sur le casier en face du sien.

« Je peux pas aujourd'hui. Je dois surveiller ma sœur. »

Les sourcils de l’aîné se haussèrent de perplexité.

« Gérald ne peut pas le faire à ta place? »

« Il est parti en congé pendant trois jour. Ça me casse les couilles. »

Jason leva ses yeux au ciel, s'emparant de son propre sac à dos.

« Ça c'est con pour toi. »

Flash hocha la tête, emboîtant le pas de son camarade de classe qui se dirigeait déjà en direction de la sortie des vestiaires. Il jeta un dernier regard par dessus son épaule, son souffle se suspendant lorsque ses yeux percutèrent ceux de Peter.  


* * *

« Pourquoi maman pleurait hier ? »

Flash haussa les épaules, posant son cavalier blanc sur l’échiquier.

« Elle devait être triste. »

« Mais elle est tout le temps triste ! »

La fillette fit la moue, et Flash laissa s'échapper un soupir.  
  
La maison paraissait encore plus grande qu'à l'accoutumée, ce soir là.  
Leur mère était partie en voyage d'affaire de deux jours à Philadelphie, et leur père devait rester au commissariat plus tard que prévu pour régler quelques affaires.  
Quand à Gérald, celui-ci avait décidé que c'était le moment idéal pour partir aux caraïbes avec sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, en soit. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas prit de congé depuis presque cinq ans qu'il travaillait au service des Thompson.

« Tu penses que si je lui fais un dessin elle sera contente à nouveau ? »

« Peut être, Jesse. Sans doute. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la cadette et elle reporta son attention sur le plateau de jeu. Elle posa sa tour à un endroit peu stratégique. Il suffirait à Flash de bouger son fou, et il remportait la partie. Il se contenta toutefois d'utiliser sa tour qu'il avança d'une case.  
Ça ne servait à rien de rendre sa sœur triste en la battant aux échecs.

« Tu penses que papa rentrera bientôt ? »

Jesse plongea sa main dans la bol et M&M's posé devant elle, en sortant un de couleur rouge qu'elle lança dans l'air. Le bonbon termina sa chute sur la tapis, et la fillette prit une mine déçue avant de réessayer avec un bleu, cette fois-ci.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais tu devra aller dormir avant qu'il ne rentre. Tu sais que papa n'aime pas trop être dérangé quand il rentre du travail. »

« Je sais, je sais... »

Cette fois-ci, le bonbon arriva exactement dans la bouche de la fillette qui lâcha une exclamation de victoire. Flash esquissa un sourire retenu.

Il n'était pas vraiment courant pour le garçon de se permettre de rire lorsqu'il se trouvait dans sa maison. Les murs y étaient haut et glacés, le carrelage brillant ne reflétant rien d'autre que des souvenirs amers.  
  
Ne rentre pas avec tes chaussures pleines de terre, Eugène, sinon papa sera très très fâché.

Il se remémorait d'un soir précis où il avait oublié de retirer ses baskets en revenant de l'école, et avait parsemé de boue le carrelage luisant jusqu'à la cuisine.

Papa avait été, en effet, très très fâché.

Le nez ensanglanté de Flash avait également souillé le carrelage, ce soir-là.

« Tu veux regarder un film ? »

Interrogea Flash qui comprit que les échecs étaient peut être trop compliqués pour une gamine de sept ans.

« Mais aucun de nous n'a encore gagné ! »

« On créé notre propre règle du jeu. Si on veut, on dit qu'on a tous les deux gagné. »

Une étincelle traversa les yeux ébène de Jesse dont le visage fut éclairé d'un sourire. Elle hocha la tête avec enjouement.

L’aîné remit en ordre la table basse du salon, rangeant le jeu de société dans l'étagère en bois avant d'accompagner sa sœur devant l'écran plat. Cet écran si grand, qu'ils n'avaient que très rarement l'occasion d'utiliser. C'était comme pénétrer dans un temple sacré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? »

« Dory. »

« Tu ne l'as pas déjà vu ? »

« Si, mais je veux le regarder encore. »

Flash fit un haussement d'épaules. Si ça lui faisait plaisir.

Le film fut lancé, et ils s’enfoncèrent tout les deux dans l'imposant sofa en cuir de papa.

Ces moments là n'étaient qu'à eux. Sans culpabilité. Sans reproche. Sans cris, sans pleurs, sans vaisselles brisées.

Juste eux.

Le film se termina trop vite, Jesse s'étant endormie avant l'arrivée du générique de fin. L’aîné vint donc éteindre la télévision, ce qui réveilla la gamine qui lui offrit un sourire fatigué.

« Viens. Papa va bientôt rentrer, il faut aller dormir. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçons qui menaient directement au corridor où se trouvaient les chambres.

Flash aida sa sœur à s'installer dans son lit qu'il avait toujours jugé comme étant trop grand pour elle, lui présentant une peluche qu'elle étreignit spontanément.

« Je t'aime Flash. »

Sa voix était éreintée, et l’aîné esquissa un sourire tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il éternisa un instant sa main contre la poignée de la porte à présent fermée, se pinçant les lèvres. Ses yeux le piquaient, et il se détesta pour ça.

Arrête un peu de toujours chialer comme une putain de gonzesse.  
  
L'écho de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait brusquement résonna à travers la demeure.  
  
La gorge de Flash se cintra, et il relâcha enfin la poignée.


	2. La pourriture se répand toujours

« Vous avez entendu parler de la fête d'Halloween de Betty ? »

« Ah, oui ! Il parait que ça va être dingue. Ses parents sont partis pour le week-end et elle à la maison pour elle. »

« Betty... Ce n'est pas la meuf qui lèche les couilles de tous les profs ? »

« Si, mais c'est une gosse de riche. La baraque doit être immense, et tous les seniors sont invités. »

« Il parait qu'elle a une piscine... »

« Putain, j'ai juste envie que ce semestre s'achève. »

Une main vint rencontrer le dos de Flash qui fut arraché hors de ses réflexions.

« Mec, tu vas bien ? »

Brad fronça les sourcils, le garçon aux cheveux sombres se tournant en sa direction.

« Ah, ouai, désolé. J'ai mal dormi. »

Excusa-t-il hasardeusement tout en s'emparant de sa canette de soda qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

« Tu comptes y aller ? À la fête de Betty ? »

C'était tout ce dont le bahut parlait depuis la première heure. Betty Brant avait placardé la cafétéria de flyers avisant les étudiants de dernière année de sa petite fête organisée pour célébrer la fin du semestre. Elle offrait presque des invitations à la sortie des classes comme s'il s'agissait du plus gros événement de l'année.  
Peut être était-ce le cas.  
Flash trouvait ça complètement ridicule.

« Ouai, bien sûr. Faudra juste que j'ai l'autorisation de mes vieux. »

Jason, qui avait prit place en face de Brad, laissa s'échapper un rire railleur.

« Quoi, tu dois encore demander à maman chérie si tu peux sortir? »

Sa remarque engendra d'autres rires à leur table commune, Flash donnant un coup irrité contre l'épaule de l'étudiant.

« Fais-toi foutre, mec. »

Jason mima un baiser forcé d'une bouche déformée qui fit rouler les yeux de Flash. Pourquoi continuait-il de traîner avec de tels cons.

Oh, mais bien sûr. Lui-même en était un.

« Hey, fais gaffe où tu vas princesse. »

Brian, qui s'était levé de sa chaise, adressa un sourire amusé à l'étudiante de leur classe qui leva son majeur en unique réponse à la provocation. Une clameur moqueuse s'éleva de l'ensemble, et Flash ne put que suivre le mouvement.

Oui, un vrai con.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de leur pose s'éleva dans la cafétéria, ramenant le calme au sein du petit groupe.

« On a quoi, maintenant ? »

« Biologie, avec Schwartz. »

« Oh pitié. Que quelqu'un me tire une balle. »

Les étudiants s'emparèrent de leurs sacs de cours, traînant les pieds tout en parlant bruyamment en direction de leur local de classe.

Flash ne se souvenait plus vraiment de comment ni pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à côtoyer ces types.

Une provocation, un coup dans la gueule.  
L'humiliation faisait bouillir leur sang, et ils adoraient ça.  
Les Alpha du lycée, on aurait pu les appeler comme ça. Ceux qui avançaient à travers les couloirs du bahut sans se décaler pour laisser passer les autres. Ceux qui animaient le fond des bus scolaires de leurs remarques désobligeantes. Ceux qu'on approchait pas. Ceux qui terrifiaient. Qui répondaient aux profs. Qui sifflaient, qui graffaient, qui fumaient des clopes sous les escaliers du lycée en séchant les cours.

Entrant dans leur local en riant de façon tapageuse à une remarque lancée par Jason, Flash ne put que déposer ses yeux sur Peter qui avait déjà prit place à son banc habituel.  
Une marque violacée recouvrait sa tempe. L'expression du garçon se métamorphosa brusquement.

« Bah alors Parker ? On est tombé dans les escaliers ? »

Siffla Jason, Brad ne résistant pas d'éclater de rire à sa remarque. Flash, toutefois, resta de plomb, passant entre les bancs pour rejoindre sa place.

Les yeux ébènes de Peter se posèrent sur lui lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés. Comme s'il attendait une remarque de sa part. Une pique, une insulte.  
  
Quelque chose.

Flash prit place à son banc en silence, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres.

« On va commencer le cours, reprenez vos places si vous voulez bien ! »

Le claquement de la porte du local fit se calmer le brouhaha qui animait celui-ci, Flash lançant un dernier regard en direction du banc de Peter.

Le châtain avait déjà reporté son attention sur l'écran de son propre téléphone.

_Va mettre de la pommade, trésor. Tu ne voudrai pas que les autres se moquent de toi demain, pas vrai ?_

Un sentiment de nausée envahit la gorge de Flash, et il se contenta de porter son regard en direction de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le ciel.  
  
Bleu.  
  
Tout était bleu.

* * *

« Alice ? Non mec. Avec une bouche pareille, elle peut que bien sucer. »

« J'ai entendu dire par Jake Dorman qu'elle mettait les dents. »

« Oh, dégeu ! »

Les rires semblaient venir dans un écho aux oreilles de Flash qui avait arrêter d'écouter la conversation depuis un moment déjà.  
Les étudiants s'étaient dispersés dans le local d'Espagnol en attendant l'arrivée de leur enseignante. Les deux dernières heures du mercredi passaient toujours plus rapidement que les autres. Il y avait une certaine légèreté qui flottait dans l'air, annonçant déjà la fin d'un semestre de plus.  
Ils en avaient bien besoin, après les innombrables travaux de groupe et autres insupportables projets que leurs enseignants avaient jetés sur leurs épaules lors des deux derniers mois.

Flash avait appuyé son visage contre la paume de sa main, ses prunelles détaillant la silhouette de Peter qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte du local. Discutant avec Michelle.

Le garçon pouffait de façon déconcerté, ses doigts s'entortillant avec l'une des ficelles de son sweat bordeaux. Flash s'était toujours questionné sur la nature de la relation des deux étudiants.  
Pas que c'était important pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en foutre plus.

C'était juste une curiosité parfaitement saine que tout camarade de classe avait droit de posséder.

Michelle n'était pas quelqu'un d'habituellement très expressif. Plutôt en retrait. Plutôt bizarre. Un assemblage parfait avec le duo stupide que formait Ned et Peter.

Pourtant, il n'était pas difficile de remarquer la façon spécifique dont elle agissait lorsqu'elle s'adressait au châtain. Et inversement.  
Peter riait beaucoup plus lorsqu'il parlait à la jeune fille. Était-elle si drôle que ça ?

Flash fit crisser le feutre qu'il tenait entre son indexe et son pouce contre son carnet de note.

Qu'avait-elle de si spéciale ?

La main de Michelle s'approcha de la marque violacée qui colorait le front du garçon. Peter bredouilla une excuse inaudible, et depuis son banc, Flash put lire dans son regard que c'était un mensonge.

« Un peu de calme ! »

Winterhalter fit un geste de la main pour disperser ses étudiants comme s'il s'agissait de mouches qui tourbillonnaient devant son visage.

Les yeux de Flash suivirent Peter qui ria une dernière fois, sa voix se faisant audible alors qu'il s'approchait.

« On avait prévu d'y aller avec Ned après les cours, si tu veux nous accompagner. »

« Ouai, pourquoi pas. Ça peut toujours être fun. Trois losers traînant ensemble après l'école. »

Notons que le regard de Michelle se glissa en direction de Flash pour accompagner ses propos, ayant visiblement remarqué que celui-ci les observait.

Peter suivit le regard de la jeune fille et percuta les yeux du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se trouvait derrière lui.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un petit quiz surprise. »

Des exclamations désapprobatrices s'élevèrent en tintamarre dans le local. Peter tira sa chaise pour s'installer, et Flash sentit son visage s'embraser. Pourquoi ce con ne le lâchait pas des yeux ?  
Il se sentit fondre à travers ces prunelles chocolat noir.  
Ce n'était pas lui qui allait détourner le regard en premier, il se le promettait.

« Je sais, je sais, pauvres de vous, vous devez travailler pour l'école. Mais je vous rassure, ce n'est rien qui devrait trop faire travailler vos méninges. Il s'agit d'un questionnaire pour voir ce que vous avez penser de ce premier semestre. »

« On aurait pu s'en passer. »

Souffla Jason, ce qui fit pouffer quelques élèves çà et là.

« Et la classe pourrait se passer de vos remarques, Monsieur Ionello. »

D'autres rires, cette fois moins retenus.

Le nouveau soit disant concours de regard entre Flash et Peter perdurait, conduisant de l’électricité. Un courant indéchiffrable, qui tranchait le souffle du garçon aux cheveux noirs, lui démangeant les doigts. Faisant naître une sensation de corrosion au sein de son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pénis Parker ? »

La phrase lui échappa, ne tenant plus le coup, sans pour autant assumer sa défaite. Il se haïssait pour la façon dont sa voix s'ébranla malgré lui.

À sa remarque, Peter sembla reprendre racine, se redressant sur sa chaise. Le gamin n'avait vraiment aucune répartie. C'était dérisoire.

Flash ne put faire abstraction du sentiment de soulagement qui lui permit de respirer lorsque le contact visuel fut brisé.

Son visage était en feu.

« Je vous remettrai vos bulletins avant la sonnerie. »

L'enseignante passa entre les bancs, déposant une fiche de questions retournée sur chacun de ceux-ci.

Flash retourna la feuille dans un soupir d'exaspération, se laissant glisser un peu plus sur sa chaise. Ces foutus profs s'étaient bien décidés de leur pourrir le semestre jusqu'à la dernière minute.  
Il fit pivoter son porte-mine entre ses doigts, lisant à travers les lignes des questions. Du coin de l’œil, il ne maqua pas de remarquer Michelle qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, non plus.

Flash fit grincer ses dents et se contenta de se plonger entièrement dans son questionnaire, faisant crisser son porte mine contre le papier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu; toutes remarques ou commentaires sont grandement appréciés!


	3. Casse des gueules, Flash

« Alors, vous avez eu combien ? »

« J'ai deux échecs... Je pense que mon vieux va me priver de Playstation pendant un moment. Ça fait chier. »

Soupira Brian tout en considérant d'un œil dépité son bulletin qu'il brandissait devant lui comme une malédiction.

« Toi Flash, tu as eu des échecs ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore regardé. »

Jason fit rouler ses yeux.

« Sois pas modeste. J'suis sûr que tu t'es collé des dix-huit partout. »

Le trio d'étudiants s'avançait d'un pas traînant en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, une brise peu anticipée faisant remonter les cols et souffler des nuages de buées.

Flash détestait les jours de remises de bulletins. Peu importait les points qu'il pouvait bien ramener chez lui, ceux-ci seraient, sans le moindre compromis, retournés contre lui.

Il priait juste de ne pas être interdit de sorties avant la soirée d'Halloween de Betty Brant.

« On va se chopper des clopes ? »

Proposa Brian tout en pointant l'épicerie de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Ce sera sans moi. Mon dernier bus passe dans six minutes. »

Flash remonta son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule, son annonce faisant soupirer ces deux camarades.

« T'es vraiment nul, Thompson. On se voit demain ? »

« Ouai, ouai. »

Le garçon au cheveux sombres regarda le binôme traverser la route, se pinçant les lèvres. Il poursuivit son chemin sans se retourner.

La brise qui s'était levée venait faire tourbillonner les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol dans une danse effrénée. Un balais artistique inopposable qui s'éloignait sur l'avenue déserte, où une odeur de pluie se dégageait des érables.

L'automne était arrivé.

Flash prit une profonde inspiration, enfuyant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de devoir prendre le bus, encore moins en période scolaire. Gérald l'attendait toujours à l'entrée du lycée pour venir le récupérer en voiture.  
  
L'arrêt de bus n'était pas très loin de Midtown School, par chance, et le garçon n’eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que le véhicule face son apparition au tournant de la rue. Il vissa ses écouteurs à ses oreilles, montant dans le transport qui démarra aussitôt.

Il n'y avait pas plus de cinq personne dans le bus. Tous isolés, tous lointains. Songeurs.

Flash prit place sur l'un des sièges du fond, s'asseyant aux côtés de la fenêtre que les premières perles de pluie vinrent zébrer assez rapidement.

Les paysages urbains défilaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne put vraiment les voir. Des quartiers aisés, aux maisons qui s'agrandissaient un peu plus à chaque arrêt. La ville semblait désaffectée, à cette heure de la journée. Comme si toute trace de vie avait été éradiquée de la surface terrestre.

Le bus fit un énième arrêt, laissant sortir une femme plus âgée, et rentrer un autre passager.

« Un ticket s'il vous plaît. »

Les prunelles de Flash se détachèrent de son téléphone, son cœur sursautant en son for intérieur.  
  
Peter Parker.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague.

Le garçon s'avança entre les sièges tout en relevant son sac à dos sur son épaule, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué son camarade de classe.

Flash était pourtant persuadé que cet idiot résidait dans le Queens. Que faisait-il perdu dans ce bus qui s'aventurait vers la direction opposée ?

Le souffle de Flash s'abandonna lorsque les prunelles de Peter se levèrent en sa direction. Le garçon changea brusquement d'expression, ses sourcils se haussant de confusion.

« Hey, si ce n'est pas Pénis Parker que voilà ! »

Railla Flash tout en retirant l'un de ses écouteurs, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Peter leva ses yeux au ciel, prenant place deux rangée de sièges devant lui.

« Flash. »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres vint s'appuyer sur le dossier du siège devant lui, un sourire enchanté étirant ses traits.

« Bah alors, on s'est perdu ? »

Peter ne prit pas même la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre, et Flash ne put que froncer ses sourcils d'irritation.

_Regarde-moi._

« Je vais retrouver Ned et MJ en ville, si tu veux vraiment savoir. »

Bien sûr.  
Le garçon se remémora la discussion entre les deux camarades un peu plus tôt dans la journée, se donnant rendez-vous après les cours.

Un claquement de langue lui échappa, et il finit par se lever de son siège pour rejoindre son camarade de classe aux côtés duquel il prit place. Et puis merde.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Peter porta son entière attention en sa direction, écarquillant les yeux comme si une célébrité venait de s'asseoir sur le siège au biais du sien.

« Alors, le bulletin ? »

Interrogea Flash tout en faisant mine de jouer sur son téléphone. Son cœur frappait bien trop fort contre sa cage thoracique, et il regretta trop tard d'avoir prit la décision de changer de place. Il venait de sauter dans le vide, et n'attendait qu'une chose : se casser la gueule en atterrissant.

« Hum... Ça va. Je pense que j'aurai une seconde sess' en Géographie. »

Peter finit enfin par détourner son regard, de l'incertitude se lisant toutefois encore sur ses traits. Comme s'il attendait qu'à tout instant, son camarade lui lance un mauvais coup.

Ses doigts fins étaient serrés sur la lanière de son sac à dos, et Flash ne put faire abstraction de ce détail.

« Géo, t'es sérieux ? C'était la seule matière encore potable ! »

« Faut croire que Nelson ne m'a pas dans sa liste de préférés. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Flash malgré lui.

« En même temps si tu te pointais plus souvent à son cours... »

Et merde. La voilà, la chute. Peter allait se demander pourquoi il avait remarqué ses absences. Il allait le prendre pour un stalker. Un de ces types flippants du fond de la classe que vous regarde sans que vous le sachiez.

« Tu peux parler. »

Lança le garçon châtain dans un sourire faussement dissimulé.

À cet instant, Flash cru qu’il allait mourir.

« Tu y comptes aller, à la fête de Betty ? »

La question lui échappa et il s'insulta pour avoir laisser celle-ci lui glisser entre les doigts. Peter haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »

« J'sais pas. J'essaie de faire la discussion. »

Son voisin de siège fronça les sourcils de confusion.

« Depuis quand tu veux faire la discussion avec moi ? »

« Pour passer le temps, j'imagine. »

Un énième roulement d'yeux.  
Flash adorait quand Peter avait l'air exaspéré par ses remarques.  
Une poignée de secondes s'écoula avant que le garçon ne reprenne la parole.

« Peut-être. Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre à aimer les grosses soirées. »

Flash lança un rire moqueur.

« Ouai, sans déconner. »

Il ne manqua pas de noter le rictus à peine dissimulé qui anima le visage de Peter du coin de l’œil.

« Tu devrai demander à ton pote de venir. »

« Quoi, Ned ? »

« Mais non. Spider-Man. »

L'expression de Peter se changea quelque peu, ce qui fit se plisser les yeux de Flash.

« Ah, oui ! Spider-Man... Je ne pense pas que lui aussi soit vraiment le genre à aimer les fêtes d'étudiants. »

Le rire qu'il échappa était presque trop forcé.  
Putain de sale menteur.

Le bus s'arrêta à quelques kilomètres de l'entrée de Central Park, et Peter se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

« Bon... C'est ici que je descend. »

Flash se leva pour laisser passer son camarade de classe qui lui lança un dernier regard par dessus son épaule.

« À demain. »

« Ouai ouai. À demain. »

Les prunelles de Flash suivirent le châtain qui sortait du véhicule, reprenant son avancée sur l'avenue adjacente tout en essayant de démêler les fils de ses écouteurs.

Le bus démarra une seconde fois, et Flash s'enfonça dans son siège tout en laissant s'échapper un lourd soupir d'entre ses lèvres.

Idiot, idiot, idiot.

* * *

« Je suis rentré. »

L'imposante porte d'entrée se referma derrière lui dans un retentissement sourd qui s'éleva à travers le hall.

Les échos d'une télévision allumée brisent le silence assourdissant de la demeure, et Flash retira précautionneusement ses chaussures qu'il laissa dans l'entrée.

L'air est toujours irrespirable. Suffoquant.

Le garçon s’avança dans le corridor, jetant un regard du coin de l’œil en direction du salon où la silhouette de son père est déjà enfoncée dans son fidèle sofa.  
Un match de football américain anime l'écran plat de la télévision.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me montrer ? »

Flash s'immobilisa dans son avancée en direction des escaliers, se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

« Viens ici. »

Il ne faut pas lui demander deux fois pour que le garçon s'exécute, entrant dans le salon. Une émanation nauséabonde d'alcool et de cigare envahit l'air poisseux, faisant pousser un sentiment de nausée en son fort intérieur.

L'émission en cours fut mise sur pause par la main imposante qui tenait la télécommande.  
Flash s'empara de son bulletin qu'il tendit en direction de celle-ci, une poigne le saisissant sèchement d'entre ses mains.

Le silence du lieu est assourdissant, et Flash ne peut que retenir son souffle. Attendant sa sentence.

« Dix-sept en éducation physique ? Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ? »

La voix glacée de son père rompt l'air comme une flèche de glace. Flash ferme ses poings.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes excuses qui vont te faire entrer à l'Université. »

La tête de Flash hoche malgré lui. Il contemple la scène d'un œil extérieur. Incapable de contrôler ses actions. Un spectateur habitué observant sa propre silhouette agir aveuglément.

« Tu as intérêt à remonter ces notes les prochaines semaines, Eugène. »

Chaque phrase semble provenir de loin, dans un acouphène.

« Tu peux monter. Mais je ne veux pas te voir redescendre avant demain, compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Et arrête de bredouiller comme une putain de victime. Bon sang. »

Sois un homme, Flash.  
Casse des gueules, Flash.

Rien de plus ne fut ajouté, et la main serrée contre la télécommande ordonna à l'émission de reprendre.

Flash récupéra son bulletin froissé qu'il enfouit dans son sac à bandoulière avant de quitter la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée qu'il se permit de revenir à son corps.

Il reprend son souffle. Inspire. Expire.

Sois un homme.

Inspire.

Son sac retombe lourdement sur la moquette de sa chambre, éparpillant ses affaires sur le sol.

Expire.

La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Les stores ne sont jamais ouverts. Ça empêche de rendre le lieu réel.

_Respire._

Flash se laisse tomber sur son lit. Son cœur fait bourdonner son sang, lui donnant la tête qui tourne. Il pense qu'il va vomir. Peut-être qu'il devrait. Peut-être que ça lui permettrait de se sentir mieux.

Ses deux mains dissimulent son visage.  
Le silence brûle son œsophage.

L'écran de son téléphone vint éclairer la pièce.  
Flash fronce les sourcils avant de rouler sur son flanc, s'emparant de celui-ci. Une nouvelle alerte.

Spider-Man.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres se redresse brusquement sur son lit. Un direct. Son cœur s'emporte, comme à chaque fois que le nom de son héro s'affiche à l'écran. Il déverrouille son téléphone, ses yeux se plongeant dans les news.

« Aujourd'hui encore, notre héro masqué sauve la mise des citoyens de New-York ! »

Des commentaires en direct défilent à toute allure sur l'écran. La journaliste porte un sourire lumineux, derrière elle, l'homme araignée discute avec le chef de la police.

« Heureusement que vous êtes arrivé à temps, Spider-Man. »

La poignée de main engendre un rire nerveux du héro masqué.

« Je ne fais que mon devoir ! »

Le visage de Flash est éclairé par un sourire incontrôlable.  
Il l'adore.  
Sa voix. Sa façon d'agir, sa façon de penser.  
Tout ce qui fait sa personne est exceptionnel.

« C'est grâce à vous que je suis encore là ! »

Spider-Man fait signe à la caméra dans un clin d’œil avant de saluer le publique qui acclame son nom.

Spider-Man, Spider-Man !  
Tout le monde s'arrache son nom, levant les bras en saluant le héro qui s'élance déjà entre les hauts buildings de New-York.

Flash parcourt l'article qui accompagne la vidéo d'un regard rapide. Il y aurai eu un braquage à arme blanche dans une épicerie près de la sortie Est de Central Park. Heureusement, l'homme araignée se trouvait dans les parages à ce moment là.

« On t'aime Spider-Man ! »

La journaliste conclut le live sur une dernière salutation à la ville, la vidéo prenant fin. Sur le côté, le chat est toujours actif, les commentaires fusant les uns sur les autres.

Flash verrouille son téléphone, et porte un regard émerveillé à son poster de l'homme araignée qui orne l'un des murs de sa chambre.

Il respire de nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Gay Energy For Spider-Man™
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	4. N'oubliez pas de briser la porcelaine en sortant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violences/abus physique et psychologique.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

« Hey Parker ! Attrape ! »

Une canette de soda fraîchement secouée s'envola à travers la cafétéria, l'appelé ne pouvant qu'attraper celle-ci au vol par automatisme.

Elle éclata dans ses mains.

« Oh, merde ! »

Jason éclata de rire, mettant une main faussement choquée devant sa bouche alors que des clameurs euphoriques éclataient dans l'air.

« Putain Flash, t'abuses ! »

Ned lança un regard courroucé en direction du fauteur de troubles qui était victime d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Le sweatshirt du pauvre Peter dégoulinait du liquide collant provenant de la canette qu'il n'avait pu que laisser tomber sur le carrelage.

« Tu devrai apprendre à mieux esquiver, mec ! »

Le regard du garçon châtain était tout sauf impressionné. Il était devenu noir de rancœur, et Flash crut, pendant une poignée de secondes, qu'il allait le tuer.  
Peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'il attendait.

« Allez, viens Peter. Il n'en vaut pas la peine... »

Ned entraîna son ami en direction de la sortie de la cafétéria sous les raillerie des autres étudiants. Sa seconde phrase dissimulait un quelque chose qui aurait pu en donner la chaire de poule.

« Pénis Parker ! »

Les rires étaient assourdissant, partout à la fois.

« Tu fais pitié, Flash. »

Michelle bouscula le garçon aux cheveux sombres, rejoignant le binôme qui disparaissait déjà dans l'assemblée.

« Ooh, méfie-toi mec ! Tu vas t'amener des ennuis !»

Ironisa Brian qui avait du mal à apaiser son éclat de rire précédent. Flash lâcha un dernier rire, lorsqu'une main puissante vint rencontrer son épaule, le faisant sursauter malgré lui.

« Monsieur Thompson. J'espère que vous aimez rester après les cours pour nettoyer le sol. »

Le sourire de Flash ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir lorsqu'il leva ses prunelles noires sur le Principal Davis qui le toisait d'une mine émanant tout sauf de l'amusement.

Flash déglutit. Et merde.

La sanction lui fut collée au dos aussi vite que la sonnerie eut retenti. Une semaine de colle, et deux heures de nettoyage après les cours. Ce n'était pas son groupe d'amis qui allait lui faire oublier ça de si peu.

Putain de Parker. Tout était de sa faute.

Le groupe d'alpha quitta la cafétéria, Jason ne pouvant pas s'arrêter de rire en se remémorant la tête de Flash à la vue du Principal.  
Quel con.

« Ça me fait chier. C'est la dernière semaine de cours, et je dois quand même me coller ces foutus heure de colle. »

« Relaxe. Ça permettra à ces cons de l'oublier pendant les vacances, au moins. Dis toi que tu sera tranquille à la rentrée! »

Brad offrit une tape de faux réconfort sur l'épaule de son camarade de classe, s'avançant dans le corridor.

« Je vais me faire butter. »

Soupira Flash, bousculant d'une épaule inattentive un étudiant qui lui siffla une insulte. Il ignora tout bonnement celle-ci, ralentissant le pas alors qu'il atteignait les vestiaires des garçons.

_Je vais vraiment me faire butter_.

Un sentiment détestable accapara la cage thoracique, mais il préféra en faire abstraction.

« Tu viens, Flash ? »

Brian remarqua que le meneur de leur petit groupe s'était arrêté dans son avancée, et il se retourna en sa direction.

« Continuez sans moi. Je vous rejoins après.»

Brian haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa marche aux côtés de Jason.

Flash poussa la porte des vestiaires une fois ses camarades engloutis par l'assemblée.

Peter leva immédiatement son regard chocolat sur le nouvel arrivant. Il était sûr qu'il le trouverait là.  
Ned était absent, le châtain assis en solitaire sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire, ayant du changer de tenue en dernière minute.  
Les prunelles de Peter s'embrasèrent à la vue du nouvel arrivant, et Flash manqua de faire volte-face. La porte se referma dans son dos, trop tard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Flash ? »

Flash s'appuya contre le mur adjacent à la porte, croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
_Sois cool. _

« Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, je vais devoir nettoyer le sol après les cours ? »

Peter enfouit le sweatshirt souillé de soda dans son sac à dos, ayant du se vêtir du t-shirt sportif au logo de l'école. Flash avait toujours trouvé qu'il lui allait bien.

« Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, j'ai été couvert de soda ? »

Flash se mordilla la lèvre, haussant les épaules d'une mine peu concernée.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme on dit. »

Peter s'empara de son sac à dos qu'il releva sur l'une de ses épaules, s'avançant en direction de Flash.  
Trop près.  
Beaucoup trop près.

« Pourquoi tu me pourris la vie en permanence ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, moi ? »

Les prunelles de Peter étaient aussi obscures que les abysses elles-même. Il semblerait qu'il avait choisit la mauvaise journée pour le faire chier. La poisse.  
Le souffle de Flash était en suspend. Son regard ne brisa le contact visuel que pour se poser une poignée de secondes sur les lèvres de son rival.

« Car c'est drôle. Les types comme toi ne demandent que ça. J'ai pas raison ? »

Les sourcils de Peter se froncèrent. Flash crut que le garçon en face de lui allait le frapper.

_C'est ce que je mérite_.

Frappe-moi.

« T'es vraiment trop con. »

Peter s'empara de la poignée de porte située derrière Flash, le bousculant volontairement.

Flash ne reprit son souffle que lorsque Peter disparut dans le corridor, le laissant seul dans les vestiaires.

Son visage le brûlait, pour la énième fois. Il donna un puissant coup de poing contre l'un des casiers métalliques des vestiaires.  
Ça allait laisser une marque, sans le moindre doute.

Ça laissait toujours des marques.

Peter ne se présenta pas lors de la première classe de l'après-midi.

« Il doit avoir trop honte de ce qu'il s'est passé à la cafét'. Quel loser. »  
  
Le garçon ne se présenta pas non plus à la deuxième heure de classe.  
Ni de tout le reste de la journée, d'ailleurs.  
Et lorsque la journée prit fin, Flash ne manqua pas de remarquer Ned qui s’emparait de son téléphone, s'empressant de courir en direction de la sortie de l'école aussitôt que la cloche eut retenti.

Flash aurait pu se mordre la lèvre à sang.

« Bonne merde pour nettoyer la cafét', Thompson ! »

Jason offrit une tape brusque contre l'épaule de Flash dans un ricanement dédaigneux auquel le garçon aux cheveux sombres répondit par un majeur levé.

Les locaux de l'établissement scolaire se vidèrent à une vitesse spectaculaire. Le brouhaha se transforma en simples conversations, pour entièrement ramener le silence sur les lieux d'apprentissage.

Midtown Highschool se métamorphosait lorsqu'elle était vide.

Comme un champs de bataille après la levée de camps, seuls restant derrière eux quelques armements remémorant la guerre.  
  
L'école semblait désaffectée. Un silence éphémère engluant ses couloirs qui, par habitude, étaient gorgés d’animation, de rires, de plaintes, de voix diverses et variées. Comme si le lieu venait de s'endormir, seul restant le bourdonnement lointain des distributeurs de boissons.  
  
À cette heure-ci, seuls les élèves ayant été administrés à d'interminables heures de retenues ainsi que les membres de certains clubs étaient encore présents dans l'établissement.  
Ajoutés aux quelques professeurs qui erraient encore dans leurs locaux, terminant de ranger leurs affaires après cette journée des plus assommante.  
Et une atmosphère de plénitude venait s'emparer des lieux, tel un voile encore somnolant.

Flash pesta pour la énième fois entre ses dents alors qu'il faisait disparaître le torchon humide dans la bassine d'eau.

« Putain de Parker... »

Le carrelage de la cafétéria était presque intacte, et les aides ménagères ne s'étaient pas privées de donner à Flash plus de travail qu'il n'était censé en avoir. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon s'amusait à souiller l'établissement scolaire de ses conneries, pour s'en échapper sans encombre une fois la cloche retenti.

C'était une sorte de vengeance. Il en était persuadé.

« Monsieur Thompson. »

Flash releva son regard sur le Principal qui s'était vêtu de son imperméable, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Flash se sentait comme Cendrillon, à quatre pattes sur le carrelage luisant, jugé par le regard mauvais de sa belle-mère.

« J'espère que ça vous aura donné une leçon. »

Flash se redressa sur ses genoux, hochant frénétiquement la tête.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

L'homme vint pincer l'arrête de son nez dans un soupir d'exaspération. Qu'allait-il faire de ce fauteur de troubles.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez arrêter pour aujourd'hui, alors. »

Une étincelle anima le regard de l'étudiant qui bondit sur ses pieds, laissant tomber le torchon imbibé d'eau dans la bassine savonneuse.

« Merci, Monsieur.»

« Mais que je ne vous reprenne pas à deux fois en train d'embêter vos camarades dans cet établissement. Vous savez qu'on ne tolère pas le harcèlement scolaire, ici à Midtown School. »

Flash se pinça les lèvres, ses yeux contemplant ses propre baskets.

« Allez, rentrez chez vous. »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres souffla un dernier remerciement avant de s'emparer de son sac à bandoulière qu'il avait posé à l'entrée de la cafétéria, sentant le regard pesant de son supérieur le suivre dans un soupir.

Il quitta l'établissement scolaire sans se retourner, la brise d'un début de soirée le surprenant inopinément dès qu'il mit les pieds dehors.

Les journées rétrécissaient déjà, et l'obscurité engloutissait l'immensité de la ville de ses doigts inquiétant.

Il devait être probablement dans les alentours de dix-neuf heures.

Flash laissa un souffle s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Il aurait espérer devoir rester un peu plus longtemps à nettoyer le carrelage de son école.

* * *

« Tu es un affront à cette famille. Tu m'entends ? Un putain d'affront ! »

« Harrison, laisse le s'exprimer. »

« Chérie, si je voulais ton avis, je te l'aurai demandé. »

« Oh, tu ne vas pas commencer à me parler sur ce ton. Pas cette fois ! »

« Je te parlerais sur le ton que bon me semble, Rosie. »

Les vocifération éclatant dans le salon se transforment en acouphène, pour se perdre dans le silence.

« Je me tue à ce putain de job pour payer les études d'un d'incapable ! Ça te semble normal, toi ? »

« Je pense que si tu lui laissais la place de dire ce qu'il pense, il ne se comporterait pas comme ça à l'école. »

« Ah! Parce que tu suggères que c'est de ma faute, maintenant ? »

Un rire glacé fend l'air. Les mains tremblent, l'orage se préparant, rendant l'air irrespirable.  
Flash aurait aimé pouvoir se boucher les oreilles.

Taisez-vous.

« Et toi dans tout ça, tu penses être une sainte, peut-être ?»

Le crissement agressif d'une chaise se reculant fait s'éteindre le souffle du garçon.  
Il se tient debout dans la salle à manger, comme un bon petit soldat de plomb dont la clé n'a pas encore été tournée.

La silhouette imposante de son père titube en sa direction. Chaque membre de Flash semble s'être cristallisé ici et maintenant, l'empêchant de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Une main se lève, son retentissement éclatant dans la salle à manger.

La marque rougie immédiatement la joue du garçon qui ne cille toujours pas.

_Je le mérite._

« Harrison ! »

Un second crissement de chaise, celui-ci étant suspendu par une exclamation à en faire se taire le silence.

« Ne m'interrompt pas, Rosie !»

La main est levée une seconde fois. Anticipant déjà sa chute, Flash ferme les yeux.  
  
Je le mérite, je le mérite.

« Putain de bon à rien. »

Une deuxième marque.

Flash n’espère même plus que ça chère et tendre mère intervienne. Elle n'intervient jamais.  
Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, après tout. Si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait elle. Elle devait voir ça comme son jour de chance.

Une troisième marque.

La douleur est éphémère. À peine présente. Flash tente d'observer la scène d'un œil extérieur. Il n'entend plus que l'écho de la claque qui s’abat contre sa pommette, le bruit s'élevant dans la salle à manger.  
Il est incapable de distinguer les remarques affligeantes sifflées par son père des exclamations dérisoires de sa mère.

Heureusement, la porte de la chambre de Jesse est fermée.

Heureusement, c'est son jour de chance.

L'odeur de l'alcool envahit la pièce, la bouteille de vin s'étant reversée sur la nappe blanche. Par chance, Gérald revenait demain. Il arrangera les choses.  
Il arrangeait toujours les choses.

Les plaintes de sa mère se transformèrent en menace vis à vis de son cher papa, et celui-ci reporta enfin toute son attention sur son épouse.

Flash ne put que rester spectateur de la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. De violents vertiges s'emparèrent bien vite de son être, et il fut obligé de quitter la pièce pour s'enfermer dans le lavabo du rez-de chaussée.

« Bravo, regarde ce que tu as encore fait ! »  
  
« Quand prendra-tu enfin les responsabilité de tes foutus actes, Harrison ? »  
  
« Moi, prendre mes responsabilités ? Je ne suis pas celui qui a les deux mains collées à un verre de vin toute la journée, que je le sache ! »  
  
« Je t’interdis... »

Les rugissements continuent d'éclater dans la salle à manger, et l'écho trop familier d'une assiette se brisant contre le carrelage fait tomber la tête de Flash dans les toilettes.

Des insultes, des provocations. Des pleurs, et encore plus de porcelaine qui se brise.

Flash se demande comment cela se fait qu'ils aient encore de la vaisselle en bon état, après toutes ces années de massacre.

Le garçon ne sait pas combien de minutes s'écoulèrent le temps qu'il resta ainsi à genoux, ses deux mains appuyées contre la planche de la toilette.

Peut-être seulement une poignée. Peut-être une heure entière.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que lorsqu'il vint se rincer le visage à l'eau courante, la porte d'entrée avait déjà claqué, et les exclamations s'étaient enfin apaisée.

Quelqu'un frappe contre la porte de la toilette, et Flash resserre ses articulation sur le rebord de l'évier.

« Eugène, trésor ? »

La voix de sa mère se tenant derrière la porte est abominablement mielleuse.

« Tu voudra bien nettoyer le sol avant d'aller te coucher ? Papa a encore fait une scène. »

Flash hoche la tête, sa gorge se cintrant.

« Oui. Je m'en occupe. »

Le claquement des talons s'éloignent, et le silence envahit pour la énième fois les lieux.

Les yeux de Flash évitent son reflet, et il opta enfin de sortir de la pièce d'eau, le bourdonnement de son pouls lui procurant d'horrible maux de tête.

Imbécile.

La vue de la salle à manger désertée lui donne un vertige qu'il parvint à faire abstraction. Sur le carrelage luisant errent les restes de l'ouragan de rage. Des assiettes brisées, et une bouteilles de bière éventrée.  
  
Flash s'empare d'un torchon ainsi que d'un seau vide. À genoux sur le sol, il récolte un à un les fragment de ce qui sembleraient être les jours passés. L'acidité lui brûle la gorge, les yeux.

La pendule du hall d'entrée est à présent l'unique source sonore parvenant à briser ce silence assourdissant.  
Maladroitement, la main de Flash vient glisser contre l'un des débris tranchant qu'il venait de saisir, une exclamation de surprise lui échappant.

Putain.

Le liquide pourpre s'écoule immédiatement dans un fin filet le long de ses doigts, la plaie béante prenant la forme d'une œil poisseux. La douleur n'existe pas.

Flash regarde un instant le sang s’égoutter contre la porcelaine épurée. Il allait probablement en garder une cicatrice. Encore.  
  
Le garçon se leva après une poignée de secondes pour s'emparer de la trousse de secours cachée sous l'évier de la cuisine. Il devra refaire le stock en sparadraps, songea-t-il tout en enroulant une bande de gaz de son pouce jusqu'à son poignet.

Quel imbécile.  
  
Le lieu remis en ordre, Flash coupa les lumières du rez-de-chaussée derrière lui, montant quatre à quatre les marches de l’escalier menant à l'étage.  
  
Dans sa chambre, tout est glacial. La pluie frappe contre les carreaux à lui en briser les tympans, et le garçon entreprit de fermer les rideaux.  
  
Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, l'écran de son téléphone éclairant son visage dont la pommette se violaçait déjà.  
Une pluie de notification attire son attention.  
  
« _PENIS PARKER GOT WET!!_ »  
  
La vidéo attitrée montre l'humiliation de plus tôt dans la journée où Peter Parker se retrouve éclaboussé de soda dans la cafétéria. Le boomerang a été partagé sur l'Instagram de Jason, les commentaires éclatant à tout va.  
  
Flash esquisse un sourire, partageant la vidéo sur son fil d'actualité sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Quel con.


	5. Le pourpre te va à ravir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre sera légèrement plus long que ses précédents.  
Bonne lecture!

« Charlie Murphy ? »  
  
« Ouai, présent. »  
  
« Polly McKenna? »  
  
« Présente. »  
  
« William Oaks ? »  
  
« Toujours présent. »  
  
« Peter Parker ? »  
  
Un silence incertain vint engendrer le dernier nom cité, les étudiants s'échangeant des regards interrogateurs.  
  
« Peter Parker, présent ? »  
  
« Non, il est absent. »  
  
Monsieur DiPaolo vint rayer le prénom de l'appelé de sa liste, poursuivant son interminable énumération comme à chaque début de cours.  
Des murmures indiscrets vinrent balayer le local de Biologie comme un mauvais courant d'air. Flash ne put que froncer les sourcils.  
  
« Tu as vu la vidéo de hier ? »  
  
« Totalement. Pauvre type. »  
  
« Moi aussi je serais resté chez moi si j'étais lui. »  
  
Des rires peu retenus firent s'agacer le professeur qui quémanda le silence le temps de terminer sa liste de présence.  
  
Flash lança un regard furtif en direction de Ned qui se retrouvait en solo à son banc. Celui-ci pianotait frénétiquement contre le clavier de son téléphone, ses sourcils froncés de concentration.  
  
Le garçon ne lâcha pas son portable de tout le cours de Biologie, et la gorge de Flash resta serrée tout au long de celui-ci.  
Lorsque la troisième sonnerie de la journée put retentir, le garçon aux cheveux sombres fut happé hors de ses réflexions par les mains de Brian qui venaient s'écraser contre son banc.  
  
« Mec. Tu me crois si je te dis que Hector Cervantez se tape Cindy Moon, de l'équipe de hockey ? »  
  
Les sourcils de Flash se haussèrent. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre ?  
  
« Non, t'es pas sérieux ? »  
  
« Liz m'a dit qu'elle les avait vu se rouler des pelles près de l'estrade l'autre jour. Je suis dégoûté ! »  
  
Jason, qui n'avait pas manqué de se joindre à eux, vint s'asseoir se façon nonchalante sur le bureau de Flash.  
  
« C’est pas toi qui te l'étais tapé lors de la soirée Homecoming ? »  
  
« Non mec. J'aurai voulu, mais elle ne voulait même pas danser avec moi ! »  
  
Flash pouffa d'un rire amer.  
  
« C'est normal, tu n'étais même pas son cavalier. »  
  
« T'inquiète Tiny, je te promets que tu vaux dix fois mieux que Cervantez. »  
  
La voix moqueuse de Jason fit s'irriter l'étudiant aux cheveux roux qui ne se priva pas d'insulter son aîné. Celui-ci éclata de rire, bousculant son homologue d'un coup de genoux.  
L'attention de Flash fut déconcentrée lorsque son regard remarqua la silhouette de Ned qui se levait de son banc. Le garçon s'avança en direction du surveillant qui venait de pénétrer le local, lui bredouillant une excuse inaudible. Le pion lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, Ned lui offrant des remerciements exagérés avant de quitter la salle de classe sans se retourner.  
  
Depuis les vitres longeant le local, Flash put remarquer le garçon aux cheveux sombres qui accélérait le pas dans le couloir, disparaissant au pas de course en direction de la sortie du lycée.  
Mais que Diable foutait-il.  
  
« Et toi Flash ? »  
  
Brian bouscula d'une frappa contre l'épaule son camarade de classe.  
  
« Quoi, moi ? »  
  
« T'as quelqu'un en cible pour vendredi ? »  
  
Le garçon plissa les yeux d'une mine dubitative. Vendredi, vendredi.  
Et merde. Il en avait presque oublié cette foutu soirée d'Halloween à laquelle il avait promis de se rendre.  
  
« Je sais pas, non. »  
  
Flash haussa les épaules d'une mine peu concernée. À cette période de leur vie, les fêtes ne servaient qu'à deux choses seulement ; boire jusqu'à en oublier son propre nom, et réussir à conclure avec l'une des meufs les plus bonnes du bahut.  
Toutefois, ces préoccupations étaient bien secondaires à l'esprit de Flash ces derniers temps. Il aurait voulut mettre les choses sur pause, juste un instant.  
Reprendre son souffle.  
  
« T'es sérieux ? Allez, on va te trouver quelqu'un ! »  
  
Un sourire étira les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux sombres qui secoua la tête.  
  
« Non, laisse tomber. Je verrai sur place. »  
  
Jason et Brian s'échangèrent un regard à la fois surpris et enchanté.  
  
« Brad proposait qu'on se retrouve chez lui avant, non ? »  
  
« Ouai, vers dix-neuf heure je crois. »  
  
Les conversations négligeables se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce que le surveillant ne ramène le silence, annonçant aux étudiants que leur professeur d'Anglais sera absente pour la matinée. Des clameurs enjouées s'élevant de toute part engendrèrent la nouvelle, et les étudiants furent dirigés à vaguer vers des occupations intelligentes et censées.  
Ce qui sonna aux oreilles de Flash et son petit trio comme étant une invitation à aller fumer.  
  
Aussitôt que le surveillant eut le regard tourné, la petite troupe quitta le local en s'esclaffant, se lançant en direction du terrain de football.  
  
Le lieu était abandonné, à cette heure de la matinée, et le ciel menaçait de déverser son animosité orageuse à tout instant sur le lycée.  
  
Brad, qui avait été interpellé un peu plus tôt dans le bureau du directeur, rejoignit la bande sur les marches en bois de l'estrade une poignée de minutes après leur arrivée.  
  
« T'as de quoi rouler ? »  
  
« Ouai, attends. »  
  
Brian plongea ses mains dans son sac à bandoulière duquel il fit apparaître un sachet de feuilles, ainsi qu'un paquet d'herbe fraîchement achetée des mains de Paul Sidorsky.  
  
Le joint maladroitement roulé par Jason tourna de main en main, le ciel zébré de nuages sombres grondant par dessus les têtes des vauriens.  
  
« Vous avez vu Spider-Man au info', hier soir? »  
  
Lança Brad tout en laissant un nuage de fumée s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il tendit le mégot aux cendres ardentes à Flash qui récupéra celui-ci, le portant à ses propres lèvres.  
  
« Non, j'ai pas eu le temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
  
« Oh mec. Il s'est prit une sale raclée hier en fin d'aprèm'. Tout le monde a cru qu'il allait y rester pour de bon. »  
  
Flash inspira trop brusquement et se mit à tousser frénétiquement.  
  
« Sérieux ? »  
  
Da la fumée lui échappa lors de son interrogation, ses yeux s'étant humidifiés.  
  
« Ouai mec. Mon vieux voulait éteindre la télé tellement que c'était violent. Un type qui se faisait appelé le Gobelin Vert lui a éclaté la gueule dans une ancienne station de métro. Heureusement, la police s'est pointé à temps, sinon, je pense bien qu'il y serai resté. C'était flippant. »  
  
Flash sentait sa tête qui lui tournait. Sans doute avait-il prit une trop grosse taf sur le joint qui passait de Jason à Brian. Il toussa un dernier nuage de fumée.  
  
« Les flics l'ont attrapé ? Le Gobelin Vert ? »  
  
« Je pense bien. En tout cas, ils ont voulu emporter Spider-Man pour le soigner, mais le type a préféré s'enfuir plutôt qu'être démasqué. »  
  
« J'en ai eu la chaire de poule. »  
  
Ajouta Brian, son regard se perdant devant lui d'une mine pensive. Flash vint se mordiller nerveusement l'intérieur des joues. Comment avait-il pu manquer ça ?  
Un goût détestable lui collait aux gencives. Il sentait son pouls battre d'un rythme irrégulier contre ses tempes, lui faisant fermer les poings.  
Bien qu'ils étaient dehors, le garçon aux cheveux sombres mourrait d'un besoin urgent d'air.  
  
« Flash, ça ne va pas ? »  
  
Le trio porta son attention sur le meneur qui ferma un instant ses paupières.  
  
« Si, je vais bien. Je crois que j'ai inspiré trop vite. »  
  
Brian lâcha un claquement de langue irrité.  
  
« Foutu Sidorsky. Il m'a encore refilé ses fonds, je paris. »  
  
« Vous viendrez en costumes, vendredi ? »  
  
Questionna Jason qui tenta pauvrement d'alléger l’atmosphère, Flash prenant une profonde inspiration. L'air gouttait le tabac, et la terre humide.  
  
« Je pense choper le costume de Captain America de mon père. Il a une version collector. »  
  
Brad esquissa un sourire, tirant sur les derniers centimètres du mégot qui mourrait entre ses doigts.  
Il écrasa ce qui en restait sous sa basket avant de le lancer sur le terrain.  
  
« Si tu viens en Captain, je ferai Iron Man ! »  
  
S'exclama Brian, ce qui fit lâcher un ricanement de la part de l’aîné.  
  
« Mec, tu peux pas faire Iron Man. Ce serai un insulte à Tony Stark. »  
  
« Quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »  
  
Brad leva ses mains en direction de son camarade, haussant les sourcils d'une mine évidente.  
  
« T'es roux. »  
  
Jason éclata d'un rire sonore qui résonna à travers la plaine, Brian prenant une mine plus qu'offusquée.  
  
« Quoi, parce que tu penses que toi tu ressembles à Steve Rogers, peut-être ? »  
  
Brad haussa les épaules.  
  
« Moi au moins, j'ai des muscles. »  
  
Flash écouta la conversation d'un rictus amusé. Il était reconnaissant à ces imbéciles de parvenir un temps soit peut de lui éloigner l'esprit des nœuds trop serrés de ses réflexions.  
Il en avait grandement besoin.  
  
Les premières gouttes de pluie se mirent à chuter d'un rythme cadencé sur l’estrade du terrain de football, les étudiants pestant à voix haute.  
  
« Fait chier ! »  
  
La petite bande quitta le terrain d'une course maladroite, s'abritant de leurs sacs de cours afin d'éviter d'être arrosés. Ils parvinrent à rejoindre la porte arrière du bahut par laquelle ils s'engloutirent dans l'établissement, reprenant leur souffle en riant.  
  
La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la matinée ne retentit que quelque minutes après qu'ils se soient enfoncés dans les couloirs dès lors peu animés du lycée.  
Jason se lamenta de ne pas avoir pu profiter assez de cette pause improvisée, le quatuor sachant avec aigreur que deux lourds heures de Mathématique leur pendaient déjà au nez.  
  
L'après-midi avança à une vitesse lamentable.  
Tels des grains de sable s'écoulant entre les doigts entrouverts d'une main, les aiguilles de l'imposante horloge du lycée tournaient avec avidité, les heures de cours s'engendrant les une après les autres.  
  
Deux heures de Mathématique par-ci, une heure d'Espagnol par là. Pour conclure ce purgatoire sous le charabia incessant de Myers, leur titulaire, qui transmit aux étudiants des paperasses à faire signer par leurs parents pour Dieu seul savait quel stupide événement extra-scolaire ayant lieu dès la rentrée.  
Quelque chose avec une journée de stage scientifique.  
Flash ne pouvait pas s'en foutre plus.  
  
L'imbécile de Pénis Parker ne pointa pas son nez dans le lycée de toute l'après-midi. Son idiot de copain non plus, d'ailleurs.  
  
Un sentiment détestable venait tordre les tripes de Flash, et il se détestait pour ça.  
  
_C'est ta faute. Ta putain de faute._  
  
La dernière sonnerie ayant fait trembler les couloirs du bahut, le garçon aux cheveux sombres vint récupérer ses affaires dans un soupir exaspéré. Une demi heure de colle, comme promis, l'attendait au pas de la porte.  
  
« On se voit demain, Thompson. »  
  
« Ouai, à demain. »  
  
Flash laissa ses pieds s'alourdir alors qu'il s'avançait d'ores et déjà en direction de la salle de retenue.  
Il détestait cet endroit.  
Un lieu froid, d'autant par ces hauts murs bleu pâle, que par ses néons tremblotant à vous en donner la plus carabinée des migraines. Le thermostat, entre autre, n'avait probablement jamais dépassé les sept degrés, même en période de forte chaleur. Seuls les mois de juin ramenaient du publique sur les bancs cicatrisés de mots illisibles de ce trou à rats.  
Un émanation constante de détergeant mélangée à l'odeur de poussière de craie régnait entre ces quartes murs étroits, étouffants.  
Seuls les reclus, les marginaux, les silencieux et les trop bruyants arpentaient régulièrement la retenue, le reste de l'année. À devoir gratter le règlement scolaire jusqu'à en vider l'encre des stylos. À en briser les poignets.  
  
Les couloirs du lycée ressemblaient à la sécheresse après d'arides torrents de pluie. Quelques feuilles de cours étaient éparpillées çà et là sur le carrelage souillé de traces de chaussures boueuses. Flash leva ses yeux au ciel dans un soupir d'exaspération. Et dire qu'il aurait pu rentrer chez lui en voiture, cette fois-ci. Il allait devoir patienter jusque dix-huit heure, pour ça.  
  
L'étudiant ne se pressa pas d'arriver à la salle de colle où il était censé se trouver depuis dix minutes déjà. Errant entre les différents locaux abandonnés, ses mains enfouies de façon nonchalantes dans les poches de sa veste indigo. Plus que deux jours. Plus que deux foutus jours, et il sera libre.  
  
Son attention fut happée lorsqu'une silhouette fit son apparition à l'autre bout du corridor principal, Flash s'immobilisant dans son avancée.  
Et merde.  
S'il était surpris en train de glander pendant sa pénitence, il risquait d'ajouter des minutes de plus à sa peine. Et là n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin actuellement.  
  
Toutefois, la silhouette qui poursuivait son avancée en sa direction avait tout sauf l'aspect d'un enseignant. L'individu avait le visage dissimulé sous une capuche dégoulinante de pluie, sa démarche plus que familière faisant froncer les sourcils de Flash.  
  
Peter.  
  
Son cœur soubresauta en son for intérieur lorsqu'il parvint à apercevoir le visage de son camarade de classe qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, traçant dans sa posture typiquement courbée en direction de la sortie du lycée. Le garçon ne devait avoir fait qu'un bref arrêt dans le bahut, sans doute pour régler quelques affaires avec le secrétariat dont il semblait sortir.  
Ça ne le regardait pas, de toute façon. Et il s'en moquait.  
  
« Yo, Parker ! »  
  
L’appellation lui échappa des lèvres, et il se mordit la langue tout en s'insultant intérieurement. Peter s’interrompit dans sa marche, levant son regard en direction de son nouvel interlocuteur. Idiot, idiot.  
Les baskets de Flash s'animèrent sans son bon vouloir, s'approchant du châtain à une distance retenue.  
Les prunelles de Peter étaient engluées au carrelage froid. Sa capuche dissimulant une majeure partie de son visage renfrogné.  
  
« Flash. »  
  
La voix du garçon était méconnaissable. Brisée.  
La gorge de Flash se noua spontanément. Il devait avoir pleuré récemment. Putain de pleurnichard.  
Les vertiges faisaient leur réapparition, et Flash dut se focaliser sur son propre souffle pour ne pas sombrer.  
  
Le silence ne faisant que perdurer, Peter reprit sa marche précédente, passant aux côtés de Flash.  
  
« A... Attends ! »  
  
La voix du garçon aux cheveux sombres s'ébranla pour la énième fois. Son pouls vibrait à travers ses veines, lui donnant une exécrable sensation de tournis.  
  
« Écoute. Je voulais... Je voulais m'excuser. Pour hier. La vidéo... Et la canette de soda. »  
  
« C'est rien. »  
  
L'écho de Peter le trancha dans ses pittoresques bredouillements.  
  
« Non, mais j'y tiens ! Ce n'était pas cool de la part de Jason de poster la vidéo. Ni de moi de l'avoir partagée... J'ai été con. Voilà. »  
  
Peter haussa les épaules d'une mine détachée.  
  
« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une première. »  
  
Flash resserra sa prise sur la lanière de son sac à bandoulière, tiquant légèrement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'une irritation nouvelle.  
  
« Hey mec, j'essaie de m'excuser pour une fois. Tu pourrais être plus compréhensif, tu penses pas ?»  
  
La silhouette de Peter qui lui faisait dos fini par faire volte-face, tranchant le souffle de son homologue. De là, Flash parvint à capturer un meilleur angle de vue sur le visage du châtain dissimulé tant bien que mal sous la capuche de son sweat.  
Un œil au beurre noir dévorait une majeur partie de son visage creusé par la fatigue.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Flash? »  
  
Les prunelles d'habitude pourtant si confuses de Peter semblaient consumées par une opacité indéchiffrable. Une ombre traversait ce regard pourtant si enthousiaste coutumièrement. Méconnaissable.  
  
Flash entrouvrit ses lèvres, aucun son ne s'échappant d'entre celles-ci. Reprends ton sang froid, Thompson. C'est toi le Mec ici. Pas ce putain de Loser de Pénis Parker.  
  
« J'sais pas. Que tu acceptes mes excuses, ce serai la moindre des choses. »  
  
Peter avança d'un pas, et Flash recula instinctivement. Le châtain ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter, et il n'était pas difficile à le lire sur ses traits amers.  
Pour la seconde fois, Flash laissa ses prunelles s'égarer sur les lèvres pincées de son camarade de classe. Celles-ci étaient enflées, probablement victimes d'un choc trop brusque. Les vertiges se faisaient insupportables.  
  
« Tu sais quoi ? D'accord. J'accepte tes excuses, si c'est ça qui peut te rendre heureux. »  
  
La phrase s'éleva dans l'air comme une sentence qui ne sonnait pas juste. La surprise de Flash dut se lire sur son visage.  
Qu'aurait-il put attendre de plus de la part de cette putain de victime de Parker. Un coup de la gueule ? Il devrait en rire.  
Toutefois, un certain sentiment de déception vint naître au creux de son être.  
  
« Quoi, sérieux ? »  
  
Peter recula d'un pas, signant dès lors la fin de cette conversation.  
  
« Je veux juste... un peu de paix. »  
  
La remarque de Peter s'éleva juste assez fort pour que Flash puisse la saisir, comme si le garçon l'avait murmuré pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre. Ses yeux étaient humides.  
Bravo, connard, en plus de ça tu fais pleurer le type au visage éclaté. Chapeau.  
Flash entrouvrit sa bouche, laissant ses bras tomber mollement le long de son être. Il aurait voulut le prendre dans ses bras. S'excuser, pour de vrai.  
Pour de bon.  
Sans aucune attente, sans aucune demande. S'excuser de l'avoir humilié, rabaissé; insulté, offensé, écrasé.  
S'excuser d'être un gros con.  
S'excuser de tout.  
  
« Peter ! »  
  
Une nouvelle exclamation vint happer l'attention des deux étudiants, ceux-ci levant leurs regards sur le nouvel arrivant.  
Ned, qui semblait sortir tout droit d'une machine à lavée en marche, traversait le corridor au pas de course, ses chaussures humides couinant contre le carrelage.  
Putain de Leeds.  
  
« Mec, t'es sérieux ? C’est la sixième fois que j'essaie de te joindre sur ton portable ! »  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux plaqués par l'eau tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.  
  
« Désolé... J'avais rendez-vous avec Davis. Je comptais me mettre en route. »  
  
La voix du garçon s'était adoucie, ayant dès lors porté son entière attention sur son fidèle camarade.  
  
« Préviens moi la prochaine fois avant de disparaître comme ça ! Ta tante a presque piqué une crise sur moi... »  
  
Ned s’interrompit à la vue du troisième convié qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, les dos appuyé sur le mur adjacent.  
  
« Oh, hey Flash. »  
  
« Hey, Nerd. »  
  
Ned fit rouler des yeux avant de reporter son regard sur Peter.  
  
« Tout va bien ? »  
  
Le châtain se contenta de hocher la tête, son regard croisant celui de Flash. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres serra les dents.  
  
« Oui. Rien d'important. Rentrons. »  
  
Ned accueillis sa proposition avec enjouement, sa mine concernée ne quittant toutefois pas son expression.  
Ce type savait quelque chose. Après tout, c'était normal. Il s'agissait de son putain de meilleur ami. Son bras droit. Cet idiot toujours collé à ses baskets, depuis la maternelle, la primaire, la secondaire. La moitié d'un duo.  
Flash détestait ça. Il détestait ça.  
  
Jaloux ? Plutôt crever.  
  
Les deux camarades se dirigèrent en direction de la sortie du lycée sans rien ajouter, laissant Flash au dépourvu dans le grand corridor.  
  
Il aurait espéré voir Peter se retourner une dernière fois.


	6. Le plus lumineux des Astres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoi, vous êtes toujours là?  
Allez hop, encore un petit chapitre basé sur l'immense #NoHomo de Flash. Bonne lecture!

Les doigts fins de Peter effleurent la mâchoire du garçon aux cheveux sombres.  
L'air est asphyxiant, lui procurant les plus violents des vertiges. Son cœur s'emballe en son for intérieur comme un oiseau en cage.  
  
« Flash. »  
  
Le prénom de l'étudiant s'écoule des lèvres de son camarade de classe comme du chocolat brûlant. Le ventre de l'appelé se tord, et il semble dès lors incapable de quitter des yeux la bouche du châtain.  
Le pouce du garçon glisse sur la pommette de Flash, et il se sent à sa merci.  
  
_Embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi_.  
  
Le visage de Peter s'apprête à briser les quelques centimètres le séparant du sien. Flash aurait pu tourner de l’œil.  
  
Si l'exclamation stridente de son réveil ne vint pas lui faire reprendre son souffle.  
  
Fait chier.  
  
Flash vint pester brusquement dans son oreiller. Il avait toucher le fond. Rêver de cet imbécile de Pénis Parker ? C'était humiliant !  
Il aurait voulu rester enfoui dans ses couvertures toute la matinée, ne plus jamais devoir refaire face au monde.  
_Tu es pathétique._

* * *

  
« Notre héro est de retour après la grande peur de ce mercredi vingt-neuf octobre ! Comme quoi, Spider-Man se relève également toujours sur ses huit pattes ! »  
  
Le héro au costume bicolore salue la foule depuis le haut d'un building. Des exclamations enjouées éclatent tels des feux d'artifices devant l'épicerie tout droit épargnée d'un funèbre incendie. Le criminel avait été surpris avec deux galons d'essence un peu plus tôt dans la journée par l'homme araignée. Le quartier n'aurait pas pu être plus soulagé de voir son cher héro masqué s’élancer entre les buildings pour sauver la journée.  
  
« Spider-Man, un mot à dire à nos téléspectateur sur l'incident de hier soir ? »  
  
Le héro s’éclaircit la gorge, portant nerveusement une main à sa nuque.  
  
« Je dois dire que ce Bouffon Vert m'a donné du fil à retordre... Mais en fin de compte, tout fut remis en ordre, et l'appelé Norman Osborn a été mis sous les barreaux grâce à l'aide du chef de la police, sans qui il serait probablement encore en fuite à l'heure qu'il est !»  
  
La caméra passe au chef de la police du quartier, des éclats d'appareil photo venant éblouir le visage celui-ci. Les questions des journalistes fusent à tout va, l'homme essayant temps bien que mal à répondre à la plupart de celles-ci.  
  
« Monsieur Stacy ! Comment expliquez-vous votre nouvelle coopération avec l'Homme araignée ? »  
  
« Que va-t-il advenir aux Oscorp Industries maintenant que Osborn est sous les barreaux ? »  
  
« Avez-vous des suspicions concernant l'identité de Spider-Man ? »  
  
Le chef de la police bredouille des réponses floues, levant ses mains afin d’apaiser l'agitation de la foule assoiffée d'informations, telles des fourmis s’agglutinant autour d'un unique morceau de sucre.  
  
« Monsieur Stacy ! »  
  
La télévision s'éteint.  
  
« Jesse ! J'étais en train de regarder ! »  
  
Flash se retourne en direction de sa sœur qui s'était d'ores et déjà emparé de la télécommande. La gamine se tient debout dans le salon, son cartable au dos, les mains sur les hanches.  
  
« Gérald dit qu'il est l'heure de partir. »  
  
Flash ne peut que rouler des yeux dans un soupir d'exaspération. Il s'était levé plus tôt exprès pour profiter de l'écran plat avant le réveil de son paternel, et ne pouvait même pas regarder l'entièreté de son émission.  
  
Le garçon se leva d'une démarche traînante du fauteuil, s'emparant de sa veste au porte manteau.  
Dehors, le ciel n'avait toujours pas changé de tonalité. Un gris sombre et menaçant surplombait la ville, colorant celle-ci de déceptions. Le soleil semblait entièrement être parti en vacances jusqu'à la prochaine saison plus chaleureuse.  
Une brise funeste vint emporter les quelques feuilles d'érable recroquevillées qui jonchaient l'avenue. Jesse mena le pas jusqu'à leur véhicule familial, leur majordome ouvrant la portière aux arrivants.  
  
« Monsieur Flash. »  
  
Gérald salua d'un signe de la tête le garçon aux cheveux sombres qui lui fit un signe de la main, pénétrant dans le véhicule. Sa sœur vint prendre place à ses côtés, la portière se fermant dans un claquement derrière celle-ci.  
Il était loin, le temps où leur mère leur faisait un signe de la main depuis le pas de la porte lorsque ses enfants s'en allaient pour l'école.  
Cette époque avait-elle seulement réellement existé ?  
  
Le moteur de la voiture se mit à ronronner, le véhicule quittant leur propriété. La pluie se mit bien vite à zébrer les vitres, Flash suivant d'un œil absent la course des gouttes sur le verre.  
  
« Tu veux bien mettre de la musique, Gérald ? »  
  
Jesse se releva sur son siège, s'appuyant contre le dossier du conducteur. Gérald ne se le fit pas demander deux fois pour démarrer la radio, un morceau de Georges Michael s’infiltrant dans la voiture.  
La cadette lâcha une exclamation enjouée, et Flash se demanda d'où la fillette sortait toute cette énergie dès le matin.  
  
La voiture poursuivit son trajet, évitant le trafic afin de venir déposer Jesse en première à son école.  
  
« Bonne journée, Flash ! Bonne journée Gérald ! »  
  
La gamine fit de grands signes à son aîné qui lui esquissa un sourire, la regardant s'éloigner avec ses amies qui l'attendaient dans la cour. L'école de Jesse se trouvait seulement trois rues plus bas que Midtown School, mais les embouteillages entre les deux établissements rendaient toujours le trajet un peu plus long.  
Ah, l'agressivité matinale des New-Yorkais. Quel plaisir.  
  
Flash vint s'emparer de son portable, faisant défiler aveuglément son fil d'actualité. Il lut entre les lignes de quelques articles concernant l'appelé Bouffon Vert, des photos de l'important homme d'affaire démasqué faisant le tour de la toile.  
Un énième énoncé mentionnant son héro masqué vint faire battre le cœur de Flash.  
Tout allait bien.  
  
Le véhicule continua son avancer sur les imposantes routes de la capitale une dizaine de minutes, avant que Midtown School ne pointe enfin son nez.  
  
Gérald fit tourner les clés dans le contact, se retournant en direction de l'étudiant qui s'emparait de ses affaires.  
  
« Tout ira bien ? »  
  
Flash fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son majordome de pauser de telles questions. D'habitude, il ne s'agissait que d'un "_aurevoir_", ou d'un "_bonne journée_" lorsqu'il se sentait de bonne humeur. La plupart du temps, Flash sortait du véhicule sans mort dire.  
  
La question fit se serrer la gorge du jeune homme, pris au dépourvu.  
  
« Bien sûr que tout ira bien. Pourquoi cette question. »  
  
L'homme haussa les épaules, le considérant une poignée de secondes avant de faire volte-face.  
  
« Soyez prudent. »  
  
« Ouai, ouai. »  
  
Flash prit congé de la voiture, refermant la portière derrière lui.  
Peut-être avait-il remarqué les cernes alarmantes qui creusaient son visage. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte qu'il était moins bavard qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Peut-être.  
  
Flash fut accueilli par un high-five de la part de Jake Constantine et sa bande, poursuivant sa traversée dans la cour du lycée, les parapluie transformant celle-ci en champs de fleurs multicolores.  
L'étudiant aux cheveux sombres accéléra le pas, pénétrant dans l'établissement en pestant.  
Foutu mois d'octobre.  
  
Dans le couloir principal régnait une ambiance nouvelle. Un quelque chose de léger, annonçant la dernière journée de cours avant une longue semaine de repos.  
  
« Yo, Thompson ! »  
  
Flash leva sa main en direction du groupe d'étudiants qui le saluèrent de loin, s'avançant en direction de son casier.  
  
« Tu seras déguisée en quoi pour la fête de ce soir ? »  
  
« J'sais pas. Quelque chose de sexy, sans doute. »  
  
Les deux étudiantes qui s'emparaient de leurs propres affaires dans leur casier lâchèrent un rire commun.  
Ah, bien sûr.  
Flash en avait presque oublié la soirée de ce soir. Il se mordilla la lèvre, s'emparant de ses clés de casier.  
Ils avaient prévu, lui et sa bande, de se retrouver chez Brad en début de soirée pour se préparer ensemble, boire quelques shots, et fumer quelques clopes. Le plan était sympa, mais Flash se sentait bien trop éreinté que pour sortir.  
  
« Salut, Flash. »  
  
Une voix familière s'élevant depuis ses côtés fit sursauter malgré lui le garçon aux cheveux sombres. Il porta son attention sur le nouvel arrivant, son cœur manquant un battement. Et merde.  
  
« Ah! Hey, Parker. »  
  
Flash eut bien du mal à dissimuler son expression de surprise qui étirait les traits de son visage. Pourquoi ce Loser venait-il lui parler devant les autres étudiants ?  
Les mains du châtain étaient serrées sur la lanière de son sac. Ses cheveux laqués en arrière dégageaient son visage, et l’œil au beurre noir de la vieille semblait s'être plus ou moins atténué.  
Il fallut à Flash tout le contrôle de son être pour faire abstraction de ce maudit rêve qui avait animé sa matinée.  
  
« Alors, comme ça tu laisses d'autres personnes que moi te casser la gueule ? »  
  
Flash accompagna ses propos d'un rictus narquois, fermant son casier d'un geste sec. La mine de Peter fut comme animée d'une certaine nervosité, et Flash regretta trop tard sa remarque déplacée. À quoi joues-tu, espèce de con.  
  
« Ah, ça, euh. Je me suis fait agressé par des types en bas de chez moi. Pas de bol, hein... »  
  
Flash plissa les yeux dans un élan de scepticisme. Le gosse ne savait vraiment pas mentir, ça crevait les yeux.  
  
« Dommage que ton pote Spider-Man n'était pas là pour t'aider, pas vrai ? »  
  
Une autre pique. Flash s'insulta intérieurement. C'était incontrôlable. Un besoin presque ancré de devoir agir comme un connard.  
Les prunelles chocolat de Peter évitaient les siennes, et Flash resserra ses poings.  
Putain, il était adorable.  
  
« Ouai, dommage. »  
  
L'air était comme irrespirable, une pénible tension venant enrouler ses doigts autour de la gorge du garçon aux cheveux sombres. Depuis quand était-il devenu si inconfortable en la présence de cet idiot ? Les images de son rêve vinrent frapper Flash en plein visage comme un coup de poing. Il sentait ses pommettes le brûler, et pria tous dieux pouvant exister que son homologue ne s'en rendent pas compte.  
  
« Donc... »  
  
Peter reprit la parole, reportant ses prunelles en direction de Flash tout en haussant les sourcils. La gorge du garçon aux cheveux sombres se fit sèche, anticipant ces prochains propos.  
  
« Tu es... devant mon casier. »  
  
La visage de Flash s'écroula d'embarras, et il ne manqua pas de noter le rictus qui étirait malgré lui les lèvres fines de Peter.  
  
« Ah. Ah ! Quoi, t'es en train de me dire qu'on est voisins de casier... »  
  
« Depuis le début du semestre, oui. C'est juste que tu n'arrives jamais si tôt d'habitude, donc on ne se croise pas. Et puis... avec ce que tu avais fait à mon casier l'an passé, je voulais éviter qu'un truc du genre se reproduise. »  
  
La mâchoire de Flash se resserra. Il se souvenait de cet après midi lors de laquelle ce connard, et sa bande d'amis tout aussi connards que lui, s'était armé de feutres indélébiles afin de venir tatouer de symboles obscènes la porte du casier de Peter.  
Les rires qui s'étaient élevés dans le corridor à la vue de leur œuvre terminée ne quitta jamais l'esprit de Flash. Le regard que lui avait lancé Peter non plus, d'ailleurs.  
Il n'avait jamais autant regretté l'une de ses mauvaises blagues. Et le fait que Peter ne l'ait pas oublié, pire encore, l'évite par crainte que ce fait se reproduise, lui donnait la simple envie de se jeter sous le prochain métro.  
  
Flash entrouvrit sa bouche pour s'excuser, mais rien ne sortit, et il se contenta de se décaler pour laisser passer son camarade de classe.  
Il se détestait, pour rendre les choses si étranges, pour rendre le garçon si distant, pour agir comme le plus grand des enfoirés du lycée.  
Il se détestait pour tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, faire, penser.  
  
« On se voit en classe. »  
  
La remarque de Peter fit reporter l'attention de Flash en sa direction. Celui-ci s'était emparé de son livre de Biologie, et fit un signe de la main à son homologue.  
Rien que ça, c'était de quoi embraser le visage de Flash Thompson en un claquement de doigts.  
Son regard s'éternisa sur la silhouette du garçon qui se mêla à la cohue du corridor principal. À travers la foule, il ne voyait que lui.  
Le châtain parfait de ses cheveux bouclés. Son sourire digne des plus beaux feux d'artifices lors d'un quatorze juillet qui éclatait sur son visage à la vue de son idiot de copain. La façon dont les noisettes de ses yeux s'éclairaient lorsqu'il s'exprimait.  
Il était là, plus lumineux que tous les astres du système solaire. Tandis que Flash, lui, se sentait à jamais englouti par les ombres.  
  
« Bon, alors. C'est quoi l'histoire avec Peter ? »  
  
Une voix familière vint faire s'échapper l'étudiant de ses songes, retenant une exclamation de surprise.  
Contre le casier adjacent au siens, Michelle venait de faire une apparition, ses bras croisés d'une mine désintéressée. Putain de sorcière.  
  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
  
La jeune fille roula des yeux, prenant une inspiration.  
  
« Quoi, tu penses que ça ne crève pas les yeux ? »  
  
Le cœur de Flash manqua de s'arrêter pour de bon. Sa gorge était sèche, et il dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour interroger.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui crève les yeux ? »  
  
Il prit une mine peu concernée, replaçant son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule.  
  
« La façon dont tu fixes constamment Peter. Je t'ai vu, l'autre jour en classe qui nous regardais. Et là, aussi. Tu le fixais avant que j’arrive. Tu caches très mal ton jeu, Thompson. »  
  
Michelle se tourna entièrement en sa direction, ses yeux se plissant de cette façon distinctive disant qu'elle lisait à travers vous comme dans un livre. Merde, merde, merde. Flash pouvait sentir son pouls qui s’accélérait contre sa cage thoracique. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour se défendre, mais la jeune fille le coupa dans son élan.  
  
« Alors, c'est quoi le mauvais coup cette fois-ci ? Remplir son casier de déchets ? Le pousser dans la piscine de l'école ? Ou alors tu prévois un truc encore plus gros, à la _Carrie _? »  
  
La surprise de Flash se métamorphosa en soulagement divin. Mauvaise piste, Jones.  
  
« En tout cas, tu ferai bien de te méfier. Le coup de la canette n'était pas cool. Pas cool du tout. »  
  
Michelle se dirigea en direction du corridor, marchant à reculons.  
  
« Je t'ai à l’œil, Thomson. »  
  
Flash ne laissa un lourd soupir lui échapper que lorsque la jeune fille fut à son tour entièrement engloutie par la foule. Quelle frayeur. Toutefois, Flash devait rester sur ses gardes. Si même Michelle avait remarqué son changement de comportement, il était grand temps pour lui d'être plus attentif à ses réactions.  
  
L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel. Un pause. Il voulait juste une pause. Était-ce vraiment trop demander ?  
  
Le reste de la journée s'écoula à une vitesse vertigineuse. Peut-être était-ce cette atmosphère précédent les vacances qui allégeait les esprits. Peut-être était-ce autre chose.  
Tout le monde avait grand besoin de reprendre son souffle, et le temps lui-même rendait les esprits plus flegmatiques, par ses nuages assoupis, et ces pluies interminables.  
Les enseignants aussi semblaient prendre leurs dernières heures de cours à la légère. Les pauvres âmes n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : s'enfuir loin des ces animaux sauvages qu'étaient leurs élèves, l'espace d'une semaine.  
  
Un cours de Biologie par-ci, deux heures d'Espagnol par là. Le temps de midi fut composé de conversations visant la soirée de Betty Brant. Certains prévoyaient de se retrouver dans un bar avant. D'autre ne se pointeraient qu'une fois la fête entamée.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Flash put comprendre que la quasi totalité des seniors allaient se présenter. Il n'était pas sûr si cette information l'enjouait, où le terrifiait plus qu'autre chose.  
  
Peut-être avaient-ils raison, après tout.  
Peut-être que ça allait réellement être l’événement marquant de leur année scolaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires qui me procurent toute la motivation qu'il me faut pour écrire!


	7. N'arrivez jamais à l'heure à une fête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours grandement plaisir!  
Ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que ses précédents. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

« Quinte flush royale. Et bim. »  
  
« Mec, t'es pas sérieux ! »  
  
« Allez, on fait glisser la marchandise. »  
  
Brian fit rouler ses yeux dans un soupir d'exaspération.  
  
« Tu fais vraiment chier. »  
  
Un paquet de cigarettes accompagné de quelques billets de dix glissèrent sur la table basse du salon, Jason récupérant ceux-ci avec avarice.  
  
« Merci, merci. »  
  
Reposant son misérable jeu de cartes, Brian fit claquer sa langue avec irritation.  
  
« Bon. On part quand, alors ? On se fait chier là. »  
  
Flash se contenta de hausser les épaules d'une mine désintéressée, passant un dernier coup de peigne à travers ses cheveux soigneusement laqués en arrière.  
  
« Ça fait vingt minutes que Brad est dans la salle de bain. Il est pire que mon ex' ! Et ça veut dire beaucoup ! » **  
**  
La plainte de Brian s'éleva dans l'air accompagnée par la voix d'un rappeur sans nom qui battait à travers les baffles à volume élevé.  
Les nuages opaques de tabac obscurcissaient l'atmosphère irrespirable, des canettes de bières et autres bouteilles jonchant d'ores et déjà le plancher ciré du salon.  
  
Cela faisait à présent deux heures que les étudiants s'étaient retrouvés à la demeure de Brad Davis, et quatre heures depuis que la dernière sonnerie du semestre avait enfin retenti.  
  
Comme par accoutumée, Gérald avait attendu Flash sur le parking du lycée, le garçon étant plus que soulagé de ne pas avoir à reprendre les transports en commun à nouveau.  
Ses paternels étant absents à cette heure de l'après-midi, Flash ne s'était pas privé afin de se servir dans la réserve de liqueurs de sa chère maman, ignorant les conséquences qui le toisaient déjà de loin. Et puis merde. Il assumera celles-ci au moment venu.  
  
La fête n'avait même pas encore commencé que la tête de Flash lui jouait déjà des tours, tournant plus vite qu'un manège de fête foraine. Il devra sans doute ralentir sur l'alcool s'il souhaitait tenir plus tard que minuit.  
  
La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin, Brad s'avançant afin de rejoindre ses camarades assoupis sur les canapés.  
  
« Putain, c'est pas trop tôt. »  
  
S’exclama Jason tout en levant les bras au ciel, Brad donnant une frappa sur l'arrière de la tête de son cadet pour le faire taire.  
  
« Quoi, c'est ça ton Captain America ? »  
  
Flash pouffa de rire, un rictus railleur venant étirer ses traits.   
  
« Je préfère encore l'Iron Man en carton de Brian, à choisir. »  
  
« Vas te faire foutre, mec ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était du tapis de sol ! »  
  
S'offusqua l'appelé, lançant une canette de bière vide en direction de leur meneur qui éclata de rire.  
  
« Et puis t'es censé être déguisé en qui, toi ? »  
  
Flash fronça ses sourcils, écartant ses bras.  
  
« Gomez Addams, mec. Refais tes classiques. »  
  
Brian prit une mine peu concernée, prenant une longue inspiration sur sa propre cigarette.  
  
« Tu ressembles à un coiffeur pédé. »  
  
« Bon, quand vous aurez arrêter vos gamineries, on pourra y aller ? »  
  
Brad se laissa tomber aux côtés de Flash, s'emparant de sa propre canette de bière à moitié entamée.  
  
« C'est toi qui nous fait poireauté depuis deux heures, Captain. »  
  
Jason roula un énième joint qu'il vint tapoter contre la table basse.  
  
« Hey, fais gaffe, tu veux. Si ma mère trouve de l'herbe sur le plancher je vais me faire massacrer. »  
  
« Relax, tu sais que je suis un pro' pour ne rien gaspiller. »  
  
Jason vint allumer le mégot sur lequel il prit une profonde inspiration, offrant celui-ci à Brian tout en expirant un nuage de fumée opaque.  
Le joint fit trois longs tours de mains avant d'être écrasé au fond d'un cendrier hérissé de mégots mal roulés.  
  
Il devait être dans les alentours de dix heures lorsque le petit quatuor leva l'ancre en direction du repère de Betty Brant.  
La hauteur des maisons cernant l'Avenue bourgeoise en aurait presque donné le tournis à Flash qui avait déjà beaucoup trop de difficultés à aligner un pied devant l'autre sur le bitume dans leur traversée nocturne.  
  
Des bouteilles d'alcool lanternant au bout de leurs mains, les quatre mousquetaires furent guidés par la puissante musique qui s'élevait depuis la demeure de la gosse de riches comme des guêpes attirées par l'émanation du sirop.  
  
Quelques voitures étaient déjà parquées ça et là le long de l'Avenue, la plupart des seniors ayant rejoint la soirée depuis plusieurs heures déjà.   
C'était bien connu ; il ne fallait jamais arriver à l'heure à une fête. Ça vous rendait intéressents.  
  
Des ombres fumant des clopes dans l'allée du garage saluèrent avec enjouement les nouveaux arrivants, Flash répondant aveuglément à leurs poignées de mains sans les reconnaître.  
  
La maison avait plus de fenêtres que de murs, et les puissantes basses menaçaient de faire voler celles-ci en éclats à tout instant. Les conversations étaient fortes, et la porte vitrées grande ouverte laissait entrevoir la fête qui battait déjà de son plein à l'intérieur.  
  
Flash put jurer qu'il y avait bien plus d'invités que simplement les seniors du bahut.   
  
La petite bande fut immédiatement engloutie par la foule, plongeant tête la première dans le ventre de la bête sans se poser plus de questions.  
Les lumières frappaient au rythme du son, les conversations peinant de surpasser le volume.  
  
Si le salon grouillait déjà de visages, le jardin ressemblait à une véritable fourmilière dans laquelle un enfant venait de donner un coup de chaussure. D'un point de vue extérieur, la scène ressemblait presque à une peinture de la Renaissance mise en action.   
Les uns s'animaient dans un rythme tumultueux sur la musique, les autres se battaient autour d'un beer-pong mal organisé. Un type torse nu costumé en Superman chantait des paroles incompréhensibles, debout sur la table de jardin.   
N'était-ce pas Jordan Harrision, à tout hasard ?  
  
« Mec... T'as vu comment Madeline est sapée ? »  
  
Flash ne posa qu'un bref regard sur la jeune fille déguisée en ce qui semblait être un démon, le peu de tissus composant son costume rendant celui-ci à peine reconnaissable. Seules les cornes noires ornant ses cheveux roses en serre-tête donnaient un indice par rapport l'identité de son personnage.  
  
La venue de Joshua Coolridge et de son plateau de shots fit reporter l'attention de Flash sur le présent. Le garçon de leur classe avait peint son visage en tête de squelette, invitant les nouveaux arrivants à s'emparer de l'un des verres colorés proposés.  
  
« Pas mal le costume ! »  
  
S'exclama Brad tout en s'emparant de deux shots, en offrant un à Flash. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres ne se le fit pas demander deux fois, saisissant le contenant offert dont le liquide phosphorescent lui donnait déjà la nausée. Il se demanda comment quelque chose d'une telle couleur pouvait bien être consommable.  
  
Brad lui colla un coup dans les côtes en signal de départ, et Flash fronça les sourcils, ingurgitant l'entièreté du liquide sans y réfléchir à deux fois.  
  
Putain, que c'était fort cette connerie.  
  
Flash eut du mal à dissimuler sa grimace de dégoût qui lui fit froncer du nez, Joshua éclatant de rire suite à son expression.   
Quelle horreur. Le goût de la menthe allait lui coller au palais le restant de la soirée, il en était persuadé.  
  
« Vous devez essayer le punch qu'a ramené Blake. Ce truc va changer vos vies. »  
  
L'offre ne se faisait pas refuser. Flash se laissa guider par l'homme squelette à travers l'assemblée.  
Un loup-garou par-ci, une momie par là. Il en aurait presque eu la sensation d'être monté à bord du train fantôme de la fête foraine du coin.  
  
Le verre de Flash fut rempli d'un liquide obscur dans lequel flottaient des fruits rouges à l'aspect écœurant.   
Cette connerie allait peut-être, en effet, lui changer la vie. Il l'espérait vraiment.  
Le goût puissant de la cannelle fut presque une bénédiction après la fraîcheur détestable de son shot précédent lorsqu'il y trempa le bout de ses lèvres.   
  
Chaque gorgée était similaire à un pas de plus en direction d'un précipice. Et lorsque son verre fut entièrement vide, il sut qu'il allait tomber de haut.  
  
La fête le mangea avant même qu'il eut pu reprendre son souffle.  
  
Les exclamations et autres rires se mêlaient à travers les basses dans un acouphène extraordinaire. Les silhouettes devenaient une masse qui bougeait comme l'océan, l’immergeant un peu plus à chaque mouvement.

De spectateur, Flash devint acteur.  
Faisant dès lors partie de ceux qui s'animent, parlent fort. Se sentent comme étant les maîtres du monde, invincibles, et irréductibles.  
  
L'étudiant fut défié à une partie de beer-pong par le grand Hector Cervantez, remportant celle-ci haut la main sous les exclamations assourdissantes de son public. Ça méritait bien un shot de victoire.  
La partie de poker qu'il partagea en compagnie de Brian et Seymour lui fit remporter cinquante balles, et un paquet de pilules roses dont il oublia bien vite le nom. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait, c'était que Seymour était plus que fier d'avoir réussi à dégoter celles-ci dans le dos de son père à la pharmacie.  
Ça aussi, ça méritait bien un shot de victoire.  
  
Bois. Bois encore. Bois.  
_Encore._  
  
Peut-être se retrouva-t-il à s'énerver sur ce blondinet pathétique de Joey Gastone, pour l'avoir bousculé dans la foule. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un d'autre.   
Brad dut lui foutre une claque pour qu'il ne fasse pas de scène.   
  
« Mec, calme-toi ! Viens plutôt au mini bar. Ils ont ramené du Jet. »  
  
Brad était vraiment un bon pote. Ce genre de potes qui vous abreuvent pour éviter de vous voir pleurer comme une gonzesse en public. Ce genre de potes qui vous bousculent pour que vous ne trébuchiez pas devant lui.  
Un bon pote, vraiment.  
  
Flash s’emmêlait les pieds dans son avancée. Il était pathétique.   
Et c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait.  
  
Encore, encore.  
_Encore._  
  
C'est ça, d'être vivant.  
  
La nuit ne faisait que commencer, et le monde était déjà à ses pieds. Il se sentait roi de cette soirée. Acclamé par son public, par ses apôtres. Il était le putain de Tout Puissant. Et il adorait ça.  
  
L'épaule du garçon aux cheveux sombres percuta violemment celui d'une silhouette sans nom, le faisant se retourner avec irritation.  
  
_Casse des gueules, casse des gueules._  
  
Michelle.   
  
La jeune fille avait un maquillage qui assombrissait parfaitement son regard ébène, son expression se changeant à la vue de son nouvel homologue.  
  
« Tiens. Regardez qui voilà. »  
  
Flash plissa les yeux.  
Merde.  
Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'y voir clair malgré toutes ces lumières éblouissantes qui pétillaient autour de lui ?  
  
« Chouette costume, Gomez. »  
  
Remarqua Michelle qui détailla de bas en haut le garçon aux cheveux sombres.  
  
« Dis moi. Tu n'aurais pas croiser Ned par hasard ? Ça fait une éternité que je le cherche. »  
  
Flash fronça les sourcils. Sa bouche parla en même temps que ses réflexions.  
  
« Quoi, ce con a été invité ? »  
  
Michelle haussa les sourcils.  
  
« C'est fou. Je me suis dit exactement la même chose en te voyant. »  
  
Aïe.  
Elle n'en manquait jamais une, celle-la.  
  
« Bon, si tu le croises, dis lui que Betty le cherche. Le jeu va commencer. »  
  
« Quel jeu ? »  
  
La question lui échappa des lèvres. Ses phrases ne faisaient que le devancer. Une des raisons de pourquoi l'alcool n'était pas son alliée.   
Michelle prit une mine peu concernée.  
  
« Pas sûre. Betty voulait rassembler des gens dans l'arrière du jardin. Un truc stupide, j'imagine. »  
  
La jeune fille se fit happer par la foule sans même avoir laissé le temps à son homologue d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
  
Jason fit son apparition, remplaçant Michelle dans son angle de vue, comme s'il s'agit d'un putain de spectacle de marionnettes. Flash se retint d’éclater de rire à cette simple réflexion.   
  
« Flash ! Mec, t'es loin. Ça fait quatre fois que je t'appelle. Bouge ton cul, l'animation est dehors ! »  
  
Il ne se le fit pas demander deux fois, emboîtant mécaniquement le pas de son camarade. La musique était forte, si forte. Et il craint que celle-ci ne fasse s'éclater son crâne subitement.  
  
Titubant jusqu'au jardin, Flash profita pour remplir son verre de Jet, ou peu importe ce que cette bouteille à moitié vide pouvait bien contenir.  
  
_Encore._  
  
Depuis combien d'heures était-il à cette fête, déjà ?  
Le temps s'écoulait dans un rythme inhabituel, les minutes se métamorphosant en secondes, et les heures en minutes. Les souvenirs se troublaient, s'entremêlaient, et Flash était comme incapable de savoir si cela faisait deux jours, ou une poignée de secondes seulement depuis que lui et sa bande avaient quitté la maison de Brad Davis.  
  
Brian, qui semblait encore plus ivre qu'un oncle lors d'une réception de Thanksgiving, leva une main enjouée en direction de Flash lorsqu'il aperçu celui-ci dans le jardin.   
Le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'avança en direction de son camarade dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable, lorsque son attention fut subitement happée par une silhouette familière dans son champs de vision.  
  
Du moins, plus familière que les autres.  
  
L'espace d'un instant seulement, Flash crut que son cœur allait transpercer sa cage thoracique. Et il se détesta pour ça.  
  
« Hey, ne serait-ce pas Parker que voilà ? »  
  
Ses jambes le menèrent malgré lui en direction du châtain qui se retourna face à l’appellation, haussant les sourcils de surprise.  
Flash s'appuya spontanément contre l'une des épaules de Peter, un sourire irrépressible étirant ses traits.  
  
« Je ne pensais pas que t'allais vraiment te pointer ! »  
  
Peter lança un regard soucieux en direction de Ned avec lequel il discutait précédemment.  
Le binôme était costumé en toges de Jedi assorties, ce qui semblait être un maquillage de mort-vivants décorant une partie de leurs visages respectifs. Façon originale de dissimuler un œil au beurre noir, songea Flash dont les yeux noirs détaillaient le visage de Peter avec virulence.  
  
« Hey _Nerd _ , y'a Betty qui t'cherche. Ou un truc du genre. »  
  
Siffla Flash dans un mouvement de la tête en direction de Ned qui haussa les sourcils.   
Ned porta un regard confus en direction de son acolyte, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieur avec embarras.  
  
« Ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse deux minutes, Peter ? »  
  
Les prunelles de Peter s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.  
Seul, abandonné au beau milieu d'une fête à laquelle il n'avait même pas voulu venir ? C'était son pire cauchemar qui prenait vie.  
  
« Bien sûr que ça lui va, Maman. »  
  
La voix de Flash était inarticulée par les effets de l'alcool, et Peter secoua frénétiquement la tête en signe d'affolement. Ned s'excusa à tire-d'ailes tout en s'éloignant à reculons à la recherche de sa petite amie, laissant son acolyte comme un piquet planté au milieu de la Nationale.  
  
« Bah alors, t'as pas ramené ton pote l'araignée, finalement ? »  
  
Peter leva les yeux au ciel, suppliant à voix basse que les dieux, ou même les Avengers, viennent le sortir de ce calvaire.  
  
« Non. Il ne pouvait pas venir. Des trucs à régler. »  
  
Flash haussa les épaules. Il n'espérait même plus rencontrer son héros un jour. Tout ça n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges, mais en cet instant, il s'en moquait tout bonnement.  
Peter, lui, était là.  
  
« Hey, sois pas si tendu mec. On dirait qu'on a t'a foutu un bâton dans l'cul. »  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux sombres fronça les sourcils, procurant une frappe dans le dos de Peter qui tituba malgré lui.  
  
« Allez viens. Je vais t'faire découvrir ce que ça fait de vivre un vraie fête. »  
  
Tout sur le visage de Peter désignait une profonde résignation face à l'offre, ses lèvres se pinçant malgré lui.   
Flash Thompson l'invitait dans la gueule du Loup. Flash Thompson.  
Pourquoi devrait-il se méfier, après tout ?  
Toutefois, rien dans les yeux fatigués du garçon aux cheveux sombres n'indiquait de quelconque sous entendus. Une simple proposition, sans moquerie, sans piège.   
Rien que ça, c'était suspect de sa part.  
  
Flash fit un geste d'invitation de la tête à Peter, s'emparant de la manche de la toge du châtain.  
  
Peter sembla hésiter pendant une dernière poignée de secondes, puis céda, par Dieu sait quel enchantement.  
Le regard de Flash brillait comme des feux d'artifices.  
Ne réalisant pas encore que plus il grimpait haut, plus la chute risquait de lui être fatale.  
  
Et la fête les mangea tous les deux à pleine dents.


	8. Gladiateur

« Mesdames, messieurs et autres, veuillez accueillir le seul et l'unique ; Peter Parker ! »  
  
Des exclamations enjouées éclatent dans l'air suite à l'introduction menée par Flash. Le meneur passe l'une de ses mains par dessus les épaules de Peter, et celui-ci jette un regard incertain en sa direction.  
La soirée du garçon avait pris, pour ainsi dire, un tournant des plus inattendus.   
Flash Thompson, le Flash Thompson, roi du lycée, persécuteur professionnel... s'était comme pris d'un élan de bonté envahissant, entraînant Peter à ses côtés dans le flot incessant de la soirée.  
Pas que Peter aurait du s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se sentir comme faisant part du groupe, pour une fois. Lui qui était à l'accoutumée le centre d'attention des humiliations publiques.   
Aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il pouvait respirer. Et il adorait ça.  
  
Flash faisait couler l'alcool à flot dans le gobelet de son camarade, Peter descendant le liquide versé à une vitesse impressionnante. C'est qu'il savait boire, le pleurnichard !   
Peter se surprit lui-même à terminer son troisième verre en oubliant de reprendre son souffle, sous le regards impressionnés des autres invités.  
Et puis merde. Il l'avait bien mérité. Se faire éclater la gueule par le Gobelin Vert et en sortir en vie se devait bien d'être célébré.   
Aujourd'hui, Spider-man n'existait plus. Et Peter Parker non plus, d'ailleurs.   
  
La musique faisait battre les cœurs, la foule et les esprits. Et Flash de son côté, se sentait vivant. Putain de vivant.  
Tout semblait bouger autour de lui, tourner, mais il s'en moquait tout bonnement. Et hop, un autre verre. Et hop, une autre bouteille !  
  
« Yo Peter ! Tout va bien ? »  
  
L'arrivée de Ned fit s'exclamer le châtain avec enjouement.  
  
« Ned ! Tu es là ! »  
  
« Bien sûr que je suis là. »  
  
Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux sombres tombèrent sur le gobelet à moitié rempli suspendu entre les mains de Peter.  
  
« Mec, est-ce que... tu bois ? »  
  
Peter lâcha un rire amusé, faisant danser le liquide pourpre de son verre.  
  
« On dirait bien. Tu dois goûter ce truc ! C’est incroyable ! »  
  
Ned lança un regard en direction de Flash qui discutait quelques mètres plus loin avec une bande d'étudiants faisant deux fois sa taille. Ça ne pouvait être que la faute de cet idiot.  
  
« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée.. ? »  
  
Peter bouscula son ami d'un coup de coude amical.  
  
« Bien sûr. Relaxe ! On est là pour s'amuser après tout ! »  
  
Le garçon semblait avoir déjà beaucoup bu, à en voir la façon dont ses phrases se désarticulaient lorsqu'il s'exprimait. Ça avait un côté à la fois amusant, et angoissant pour Ned. L'étudiant ne put toutefois retenir son sourire.   
  
« M'ouai. Essaie de doser quand même. Je ne voudrai pas devoir te ramener chez toi à la petite cuillère. »  
  
Peter fit rouler ses yeux, avant de reprendre une gorgée de son breuvage, grimaçant quelque peu.  
Comment des gens étaient-ils capables de boire à longueur de journée des boissons si écœurantes. Il essuya ses lèvres du revers de la main, lorsque la voix de Betty s'éleva à trois pas de lui.  
  
« Attention ! Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, le jeu va commencer à l'arrière du jardin ! »  
  
Peter et Ned s’échangèrent un regard avec une pointe de complicité. Il était dans leur nature de participer à tous jeux proposés.  
  
Les deux Jedi confluèrent en direction de l’événement, certains monstres et autres vampires en faisant de même, armés de leurs gobelets.  
  
« On les joint ? »  
  
Jason fit un signe de la tête en direction du jardin, Flash inspirant un dernière fois sur son mégot de cigarette.  
  
« Quoi, tu veux aller à ce truc débile?»  
  
« Allez, ce sera sympa ! »  
  
L’aîné insista, passant son bras par dessus les épaules de son camarade de classe.  
Tant pis. Flash était venu à cette maudite soirée pour s'amuser, après tout.   
Il écrasa son mégot sur la façade extérieur de la somptueuse maison de Betty Brant. La trace noire n'allait probablement jamais partir.  
  
À l'arrière du jardin, plusieurs seniors s'était déjà agglutinés sur la pelouse comme de bons petits scouts attendant leur moniteur autour du feu de camps, la plupart d'entre eux trop défoncés pour pouvoir rester droits. Ce détail amusa Flash qui parvint à prendre place aux côtés de Brad et Jenny Carson. Celle-ci lui esquissa un sourire qu'il fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué.  
  
Betty fut la meneuse du jeu. Probablement la dernière à être encore assez sobre que pour pouvoir parler sans être interrompue par un éclat de rire. Les règles étaient faciles. Stupides, et juvéniles. Un gage ou vérité, trois fois rien, vraiment.  
L'annonce fit rouler les yeux de Flash. La plus jeune personne du cercle doit lancer un défi à l'individu de son choix. Ce même individu lancera ensuite un défi à quelqu'un d'autre, et ainsi de suite. Rien de plus enfantin.  
  
« Et si on refuse de faire un défi ? »  
  
La voix de Sidorsky, ébranlée par l'alcool, fit s'élever des regards incertains sur Betty. Le sourire qui étira les lèvres maquillées de la blonde aurait pu en faire frémir d'inquiétude les participants.  
  
« Vous aurez à boire une tasse de Liqueur Divine. »  
  
Elle illustra ses propos en indiquant un baril bleu situé à l'extérieur du cercle, les joueurs le considérant avec incertitude.   
Flash se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer Ned aidant Betty à remplir celui-ci, déversant en son fond multiples bouteilles de Jet, Gin, Tequila, et autres breuvages qui n’annonçaient rien de bon. Cette soit disant 'Liqueur Divine' était une condamnation, une véritable mise à mort.   
Un goût détestable colla aux gencives de Flash qui ne put que grimacer.   
  
La partie du jeu commença. Ce fut le pathétique Luke Power, dont le costume de cow-boy lui donnait une apparence de personnage de cartoon, qui eut droit à donner le premier défi.   
Flash ne pouvait pas s'en foutre plus. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille, plus intéressé par le sujet de conversation que Brad faisait planer à sa droite.   
Le défi, crut-il comprendre, fut attribué à Nyra Siler. Personne ne fut surpris.   
L'étudiante habillée en Pom-Pom Girl -soit dit en passant qu'elle avait cruellement manqué d'originalité, puisqu’il s'agissait de celui du lycée même- dut improviser une chorégraphie sur la musique qui passait actuellement. Sa maladresse en raison de l'alcool fit éclater de rire l'assemblée, alors qu'elle manquait de se casser la gueule à chaque pas.  
  
Nyra attribua alors un gage à Vanna Smith, qui poursuivit le procédé en offrant une vérité à Bryan. Les esclaffements n'étaient pas en manque, et aucun joueur n'avait trop peu de fierté que pour ne pas réaliser le défi imposé. Peut-être avaient-ils tous trop peur de ce que la Liqueur Divine pouvait bien dissimuler dans son baril.  
Jason se retrouva bien vite dépourvu de la quasi totalité de son costume, perché à la troisième branche de l'arbre du jardin à la suite d'un défi lancé dans l'air. Le fou rire de Flash était incontrôlable, à ce stade de la soirée.  
Une étudiante dans la piscine, un autre maquillé les yeux fermés. La plupart furent humiliés, les autres exposés publiquement par leur réponses honnêtes aux questions posées. La relation entre Cerventez et Cindy Moon fut ainsi dévoilée aux yeux du jour. Pas que l'entièreté du lycée était déjà au courant.  
Et puis, on s'en foutait.  
  
Lorsque le défi rebondit jusque Brad, le garçon ne put que spontanément déposer son attention sur Michelle Jones qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté du cercle.   
La jeune fille roula ses yeux.  
L'insolant avait développé, depuis le début du semestre, une certaine fixation sur l'étudiante que Flash n'avait jamais vraiment comprise. Brad n'en parlait pas réellement à ses compagnon, toutefois, ses regards vis-à-vis de Michelle ne mentaient pas.   
Et puis, si Brad avait lancé le sujet, Flash aurait probablement balayé celui-ci de la main.   
Il connaissait MJ. Cette fille était bien trop futée que pour s'abaisser au niveau d'un pauvre type comme Brad.   
Sans offenser son pote, bien sûr. S'il savait ce que Flash pensait de lui, Brad lui éclaterait probablement la gueule sans hésitation. Comme le reste du lycée, en soit.  
Mais bon. C'est ça, les vrais potes. Et la dangerosité d'être populaire.  
  
« Accompagne-moi au bal d'hiver. »  
  
Le défi fut lancé, et l'assemblée ne put que s'exclamer de toute manière possible.   
Le sourire de Brad fit froncer les sourcils de MJ, et Flash ne put qu'avoir pitié de la fille. Ses yeux ébènes se plissèrent, et son silence fit mûrir un peu plus l'anticipation de sa réponse. Flash ne put retenir son sourire moqueur face à la situation.  
Sourire qui, du coin de l’œil, fut retenu par Michelle qui se mit debout.   
  
Les clameurs s'élevèrent comme des montagnes russes au rythme de l'avancée de l'étudiante en direction du baril bleu. S'emparant de la louche, MJ remplit son gobelet de Liqueur Divine, dont la couleur bleu sale en fit grimacer plus d'un.  
  
« Chanmé ! »  
  
Flash éclata de rire lorsque Michelle se mit à descendre son verre sans briser le contact visuel avec Brad, dont la mâchoire aurait pu toucher la pelouse. Ça devait faire mal. Très mal.   
Des applaudissements et autres hurlements éclatèrent lorsque Michelle eut terminé son verre, essuyant ses lèvres du revers de la main.   
Elle était douée. Très douée même. Et sa capacité à ne pas broncher malgré l'horreur qu'elle venait de déglutir était plus qu’impressionnante.  
Brad reçut une frappe amicale dans le dos en guise de soutient de la part de ses camarades, et Peter lança un regard inquiet en direction de MJ qui reprenait place à ses côtés.  
Flash put lire sur les lèvres du châtain son inquiétude, que Michelle tut d'un signe de la main.   
  
« Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à mon tour de donner un défi ? »  
  
« À ta guise. »  
  
Brad était plus que vexé.  
Aucune fille qu'il côtoyait n'avait jamais su résister à ses charmes de bellâtre auparavant. Même les étudiantes déjà prises le suivaient des yeux lorsqu’il passait dans les couloirs du bahut. Alors que l'une d'entre elles _ose_ refuser son invitation au bal, pire encore, préfère boire un véritable poison plutôt que l'y accompagner, le faisait littéralement pâlir. Captain America n'avait jamais semblé si mal en point. Ça lui avait bien fermé sa gueule.  
  
« Flash. »  
  
L'attention du garçon fut relevée lorsque MJ prononça son nom, à sa plus grande surprise.  
La jeune fille non plus ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Ça se comprenait, après l'immondice qu'elle venait de descendre.  
Les sourires s'étirèrent sur les visages, alors que Flash haussait les sourcils de perplexité.   
  
« Quoi, tu veux m'donner un défi ? À moi ? »  
  
Michelle fit un geste de la tête. « Ça fait depuis la première année que tu pourris la vie de la moitié du lycée. Toi, et ta petite bande . »  
  
Elle accompagna ses propos d'un regard en coin à Brad qui fit rouler ses yeux. Encore une pique, et il allait en mourir.  
  
« Il est grand temps de t'excuser, tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
Flash prit une expression incertaine, échangeant un regard avec Jason alors que des encouragements résonnaient déjà autour d'eux.  
  
« Tu vas embrasser Peter. »  
  
Oh. Merde.  
Là, Flash sentit un trappe se dérober sous ses pieds. Comme si quelque chose venait de se briser. Ici, où ailleurs.   
Il crut, l'espace d'une seconde seulement, qu'il allait vomir. Ou alors mourir.  
Comme subitement cristallisée, en tailleur sur la pelouse, l'étudiant ressentit l'urgent besoin de s'enfuir. Prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir loin, loin de cette fête, loin de cette ville, loin de cette Terre. Des vacances sur la Lune lui feront du bien après tout.  
  
Tout avait disparu, sous l'effet du choc. Comme s'il venait de se prendre un sale raclée, et qu'il restait allongé sur le sol en acouphène.  
  
« Ouuh, Thompson et Pénis Parker ! »  
  
Un ralliement près de son oreille fit prendre à Flash une vive inspiration, alors que le monde existait à nouveau.  
Son regard percuta alors le visage de Parker, assis à quelques pas à sa droite.   
Il regretta amèrement son geste, sa gorge se nouant d'effroi.   
  
Le garçon semblait tout autant bouleversé et indigné que son alter-ego. Son regard outré était rivé sur MJ, avant de venir bousculer les prunelles de Flash. L'étudiant aux cheveux sombres se transforma en pivoine de la tête aux pieds par ce simple contact visuel.  
  
« Allez Flash ! »  
  
Les acclamations s'élevèrent comme des fleurs poussant autour de lui.  
Bande d'ignorants. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait put se douter que si Flash osait réaliser ce défi, il allait probablement en mourir, là, dans le jardin de Betty Brant.  
  
« Embrasse-le, embrasse-le ! »  
  
D'une part, les invités provocateurs invoquaient le défi comme un verset biblique. D'autre part, les amis de Flash le bousculaient en riant bruyamment, mimant de façon humiliante un baiser langoureux.  
  
« Allez Thompson ! Sois un homme ! »  
  
Ned échangea un regard angoissé à Peter qui, lui-même, ne semblait pas savoir où se situer.  
Heureusement que le gamin avait un verre dans le nez. Il serait probablement déjà mort de honte à l'heure qu'il était, dans l'autre cas.  
  
Le cœur de Flash vibrait dans ses oreilles, et il craint que celui-ci implose brusquement. Quelle terrible idée. Quel terrible défi. Quelle terrible soirée. Il aurait du rester chez lui.  
Ses mains se faisaient moites et, malgré son bon vouloir, ses jambes s'animèrent pour le redresser.  
  
« Un baiser ! On veut un baiser ! »  
  
Les éclats de rire étaient partout à la fois, et Flash se retrouva debout au milieu du cercle comme un gladiateur entrant dans l'arène pour faire face au monstre titanesque qui l'y attendait.  
  
Les yeux chocolats de Peter étaient levés sur lui comme un chat perdu cherchant son domicile.  
  
_Tu peux le faire Thompson. Tu peux le faire. Ce n'est qu'un putain de défi. Rien d'autre. Tu ne fais que réaliser un putain de défi._  
  
L'étudiant s'avança d'un pas. Et puis merde.  
  
Il-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pitié ne m'en voulez pas, mais c'est tellement tentant de couper les chapitres au moment intéressant...  
À la semaine prochaine!


	9. Alcool Sucré

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me poster un chapitre 3 mois après un bon cliffhanger...  
Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas! Voici de que me faire pardonner.

« Flash ? Tu m'entends ? »  
  
Un bruit sourd s'éleva de partout à la fois, faisant grimacer de douleur l'étudiant. Sa tête devait avoir percuté quelque chose.  
Putain.  
  
« Flash ? »  
  
Un battement de cœur. Rythmé comme les aiguilles dans le cadran d'une horloge. Celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Ou alors le siens.  
  
Son prénom fut répété dans un écho, dévoré par le bruit qui se faisait assourdissant.  
Il y avait un quelque chose de rassurant. Un quelque chose de doux, malgré l'élancement qui le saisissait dans l'arrière du crâne.  
  
« Il ouvre les yeux ! »  
  
Une paupières. Puis l'autre. Puis les deux.  
La lumière firent se plisser les traits de son visage. Ses yeux se referment.  
Puis s'ouvrent pour de bon.  
  
Une poignées de silhouettes étaient penchées sur lui, comme des infirmières analysant leur patient en salle d'opération.  
  
« Putain mec, tu nous as fait flipper ! »  
  
Jason.  
  
« Éloignez-vous bon sang, il a besoin de respirer ! »  
  
Betty.  
  
« Flash... Tout va bien ? »  
  
Peter.  
Le cœur de Flash manqua un battement.  
_Peter_.  
  
Flash se redressa, reprenant petit à petit conscience de son corps. Il était là, planté comme un flamand rose dans la pelouse du jardin de Betty Brant. Autour de lui, la fête continuait à battre son plein, mis à part les quelques individus qui s'étaient mis à l'écart afin de garder un œil sur lui.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
  
Flash vint porter l'une de ses mains à son front. L'alcool lui faisait encore tourner la tête, et un goût métallique lui envahissait la bouche.  
  
« T'as perdu connaissance. »  
  
Expliqua Brian tout en sirotant son verre dans un sourire amusé. Le rouquin était encore plus défoncé qu'avant, à en juger la rougeur de la cornée de ses yeux.  
  
« Tu nous as fait horriblement peur ! On a cru que tu tombais dans un coma éthylique ! »  
  
« Betty a manqué d'appeler l'ambulance. » Ajouta Jason en riant aux propos dramatisant de la jeune fille.  
  
Flash se mordilla les lèvres. Cela faisait... plusieurs mois, depuis sa dernière perte de conscience. Fut un temps où celles-ci étaient bien plus régulières qu'à présent. Peut être l'époque où il avait arrêté de s'alimenter. Ou alors celle où il avait arrêté de dormir. Peut-être était-ce même les deux en même temps ?  
Soit.  
  
« Je suis resté comme ça combien de temps ? »  
  
« Ça va faire... quatre minutes ? »  
  
Jason semblait tout autant perdu que lui lors de son réveil. Flash fut soulagé de ne pas avoir ruiné la fête pour autant. Derrière eux, le petit jeux s'était poursuivi, Ned avouant une vérité lancée par Michelle qui avait abandonné l'idée de donner un défi à Flash.  
Quel soulagement. La fuite par évanouissement était donc réellement efficace.  
Les yeux de Flash se portèrent à ceux de Peter dont l'inquiétude qui animait ses traits bouleversa le cœur du jeune homme.  
Là, il aurait pu l'embrasser.  
  
La tête de Flash tourbillonna à cette unique réflexion. Il détourna les yeux, se redressant maladroitement.  
  
« Hey hey, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »  
  
Betty s’apprêta à le rattraper dans le cas où il chutait de nouveau.  
  
« J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir. »  
  
Et de boire. De boire pour oublier ce scénario catastrophique. De boire pour, peut être, réellement plonger dans un coma éthylique, et ne jamais plus en sortir.  
  
Une fois entièrement debout, Flash sentit la terre tanguer sous ses pieds. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi mal physiquement. L'alcool ne lui avait pas été de toute tendresse. Et dire que s'il n'avait pas réalisé son défi, il aurait été obligé à boire la Liqueur Divine. Un frisson d'horreur lui remonta le long de l'échine à cette unique réflexion.  
  
Flash prit congé de ses camarades qui le suivirent des yeux avec incertitude alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction du salon.  
La nuit se poursuivait au rythme des basses qui n'avaient jamais été aussi assourdissantes à ses oreilles. Boum. Boum.  
Son cœur était à l'envers.  
  
Il parvint à se frayer maladroitement un passage entre les corps qui se mouvaient au cœur du salon, entreprenant d'enjamber les marches de l'escalier principal. Ses doigts s’agrippaient à la rampe comme un chrétien aux mains de Dieu, évitant de piétiner les couples qui se roulaient des patins sur les marches en bois.  
Son périple lui parut interminable, faisant des rencontres surprenantes tout au long de celui-ci.  
Un squelette assoupi dans le corridor, un Luigi plaquant au mur une Harley Quinn complètement saoul. Sans oublier Dark Vador qui lui proposa un sachet de pilules sans nom.  
Dans quel univers venait-il de tomber.  
  
Tout allait si vite, et si lentement à la fois. Il avait besoin d'air. De fraîcheur. De mourir.  
  
L'arrivée de la porte de la salle de bain au bout du couloir fut comme une oasis au milieu du désert.  
Sa respiration était lointaine, incapable de différencier ses inspirations de ses expirations. Et sa tête. Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal à la tête.  
  
Suffoquant tel un nageur atteignant la berge, Flash s’effondra dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui dans un claquement.  
  
La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité bleutée, et les basses de la musique animant la soirée perçaient les murs carrelés en battements répétitifs.  
  
Les mains de Flash saisirent le rebord du lavabo, essayant de garder l'équilibre. Ses jambes allaient le lâcher, il en était certain. Il sentait ses genoux vaciller, et s’empressa d'allumer l'eau courante.  
La fraîcheur de celle-ci éclaboussant son visage fut une véritable bénédiction. Un retour rapide à la réalité. L'espace d'un instant.  
  
_Putain de sale incapable._  
  
La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit une seconde fois.  
Évitant son propre reflet du regard, Flash lança un coup d’œil dans la glace afin de percevoir le nouvel arrivant.  
  
_Bien sûr._  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux sombres arrêta l'eau courante, pestant entre ses dents. Soirée de merde.  
Son cœur se remit à battre aux mouvement fluides des basses. Ne te retourne pas.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
  
Sa voix sonnait faux. Il se détestait pour ça. Ça ne changeait pas.  
  
« Je voulais... m'assurer que tout allait bien ? »  
  
Le nouvel arrivant resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme craignant de pénétrer un lieu sacré. Flash ferma ses paupières.  
Si seulement il savait où les parents de Betty planquaient leur trousse de médoc'.  
  
« Pourquoi ça t'importe, Parker. »  
  
Le châtain se mordilla les lèvres. Après un seconde de réflexions, il fit enfin un pas dans la pièce, la porte se fermant derrière lui. Flash se retourna enfin.  
Meeeerde.  
  
Sa gorge était nouée. D'angoisse. De détresse. De remords.  
Et le visage de Peter était adorablement rougit par l'alcool.  
  
« Je suis désolé. Pour l'autre jour, je veux dire. »  
  
Flash fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Il était trop bourré pour ça, bien sûr.  
  
L'autre jour, l'autre jour,...  
  
Ah.  
  
« J'étais fatigué et... et en colère, j'imagine. J'suis désolé. » Peter porta l'une de ses mains à son propre visage. « J'ai trop bu, je dis n'importe quoi. »  
  
La même trappe se déroba sous les pieds de Flash. Plus rien n'existait. Hormis la simple idée que Peter était, sous cet éclairage indigo, probablement la plus belle chose que Flash n’ait jamais vu de toute sa putain de vie.  
  
« Je ne comprend juste pas... Ce qu'il s'est passé. »  
  
La voix de Peter s'ébranla, en même temps que son regard s'écroulait sur le carrelage en damier de la salle de bain.  
  
« Je ne comprend juste pas ce que j'ai fait. »  
  
Ses doigts s'entortillaient. Flash était incapable de respirer.  
  
« Je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes à ce point. »  
  
Peter laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Le gosse avait trop bu. Il était arrivé au stade de monologues de salle de bain qu'on regrette le lendemain. Le pauvre ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool.  
Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux.  
  
Flash s'avança d'un pas.  
D'un deuxième.  
D'un troisième.  
  
Les yeux humides de Peter se levèrent sur lui lorsque leurs silhouettes se retrouvèrent en tête à tête. Les prunelles s’emboîtèrent, et Flash crût mourir, comme à chaque fois que Peter apparaissait dans son champs de vue.  
Tout était comme doublé de volume. Tout ressentit. Tout bruit. Toute réflexion provoquée par son stupide esprit étourdi par la tequila.  
  
Et puis merde.  
  
Les mains de Flash s'emparèrent du visage de Peter, venant faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres.  
Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Chaste, futile, maladroit. Parfait.  
Parfaitement terrible.  
  
Les lèvres de Peter avaient, comme prévu, un goût d'alcool sucré. Une sensation qui arrêtait le temps. Un battement de cœur, un pigment, un feu d'artifice. Une horrible erreur.  
  
Il aurait aimé que ce simple baiser soit un coup de feu, le tuant sur l'instant. Malheureusement, la seconde suivante, il était toujours en vie.  
  
Lorsque Flash éloigna son visage de Peter, il eut la sensation qu'il venait d'être poussé du haut de l'Empire State Building.  
  
Les yeux de Peter étaient écarquillés par une incompréhension des plus complètes.  
Tout sur son visage criait une confusion à lui en couper le souffle, ses lèvres entrouvertes incapables de s'animer pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Il était comme pétrifié là, l'ébène de ses yeux se nuançant d'innombrables questionnements.  
  
Flash se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti réellement ce qu'était le regret auparavant.  
  
Comme si les lèvres de Peter avaient aspiré tout l'alcool qui aurait pu embrumer son esprit la minute d'avant, Flash se rendit enfin compte de son geste. Les murs en carrelages de la salle de bain semblèrent s'effondrer autour de lui.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, Peter, toujours sous le choc, restant de marbre.  
Dis quelque chose, putain !  
  
La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement, encore une fois.  
  
Brad.  
  
Le visage de l’aîné se déforma de surprise et d'incompréhension devant à la scène sur laquelle il venait de tomber.  
Flash.  
Le Flash Thompson.  
Presque nez contre nez avec Peter.  
Le Peter Parker.  
Ses mains encore posées sur la mâchoire de son camarade de classe, dans l'obscurité de la salle de bain de Betty Brant. Pas besoin de décrire mieux le tableau.  
  
« Euh... Je ne savais pas que c'était occupé... »  
  
Brad s'empara de son téléphone portable de façon mécanique, capturant une photographie des deux étudiants ainsi plongés dans l'obscurité de la salle de bain. Oh non.  
  
« Désolé. J'vous laisse à vos occupations. »  
  
Comme pris d'une décharge électrique, Flash s'empressa de repousser Peter qui tituba maladroitement, toujours sous les effet de l'alcool et du baiser qui lui fut dérobé.  
  
Non.  
Non, non non non.  
  
La porte de la salle de bain se referma derrière Brad qui s'éloignait déjà, et Flash s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, laissant Peter au dépourvu derrière lui.  
  
Le cœur de Flash battait à tout rompre. Il avait envie de vomir.  
Pressant le pas dans le corridor, il empoigna l'avant bras de son camarade qui se retourna dans un regard surpris.  
  
« Mec... Mec, qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu dois supprimer cette photo. T'as pris la scène hors de son contexte ! »  
  
Brad haussa les sourcils de perplexité, plongeant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon de costume.  
  
« Quel contexte est-ce que tu peux bien me sortir pour que je te crois, honnêtement ? »  
  
Flash entrouvrit sa bouche, sa tête tournant terriblement. Le pire était que Brad avait parfaitement raison.  
  
« Écoute. Je suis désolé, mais je dois garder cette photo. Ce n'est pas contre toi, vraiment ! Grand bien te fasse d'aller rouler des pelles à des mecs dans les chiottes. Mais, tu vois... »  
  
Il fit un haussement d'épaules peu concerné.  
  
« Je pense que Michelle à un petit faible pour ton copain. Et si elle se rend compte qu'il est plutôt branché _mecs_, j'aurai direct plus de chances avec elle. Tu comprends ? »  
  
À cet instant, les poings de Flash le brûlèrent d'envie de venir s'écraser contre la sale gueule de son acolyte. Lui casser sa putain de mâchoire, lui éclater le nez, lui briser le visage.  
Cette photo pouvait, littéralement, le détruire. Et ils le savaient tous les deux.  
  
Un rictus compatissant étira les coins de la bouche de Brad.  
  
« Désolé, mec. »  
  
Il ne le pensait pas.  
Brad accompagna ses propos d'une frappe faussement chagrinée sur l'épaule de Flash, avant de tourner les talons.  
  
Laissant derrière lui la silhouette immobile et déplorable de son camarade de classe au beau milieu du corridor.  
Paralysé, incapable de bouger. Comme si chacun de ses membres avait perdu leur fonction initiale, le temps d'une réalisation.  
La carrure de Brad Davis fut engloutie par la foule. Et à cet instant précis, Flash se vit plonger dans l'obscurité. Pour la seconde fois.  
  



End file.
